Responsabilités
by Twinzie
Summary: Quand Ron, pris au piège avec de nouvelles responsabilités, doit changer ses mauvaises habitudes et prouver qu'il en est en capable... quand Hermione s'en mêle... quand les Weasley observe...
1. Prologue

_Nouvelle fanfic, la première depuis très longtemps...Titre banal mais c'est le mieux adapté, selon moi. _Ron _est le personnage central, mélangé à un petit _OC _et à du _Hermione _avec plein d'autres _Weasley_. La fanfic __ne dépassera pas le _T _et c'est surtout_ _pour la prudence... Elle comportera une mini dizaine de chapitres. Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est que le dénommé Julius qui apparaitra d'ici peu. Cette fanfic est un cadeau pour _chaton wealsey _qui me la demande depuis longtemps. Et je remercie _Anacofleb _de me la corriger._

_Voici le mini _prologue_, histoire d'intégrer l'histoire. _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Le soleil disparaissait lentement à l'horizon, renvoyant ses rayons qui coloraient le ciel dans des teintes roses orangées magnifiques. Ce spectacle contrastait horriblement avec le chaos qui régnait juste au-dessous. Une bataille faisait rage sur un terrain au milieu de nulle part. Les sorts fusaient de partout, n'ayant aucune possibilité pour se cacher, les gens tombaient par dizaine. Soudain un homme à la carrure imposante aperçut la silhouette qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes. La peur envahit ses entrailles de la voir encore ici.

- Va-t-en ! Hurla-t-il à sa femme tandis que les sorts fusaient de toutes parts.

En vérité, il s'en fichait pas mal que les autres membres de l'Ordre soient touchés, à cet instant, seule sa femme comptait vraiment. Malheureusement, son caractère de cochon faisait qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se battait avec hargne, renvoyant sort par sort. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour protéger ses arrières et réitéra son ordre.

- C'est hors de question. Pourquoi tu pourrais te battre et pas moi, hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha de la bataille.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que mon fils devienne orphelin. Ça devient un vrai massacre.

- Et moi, je veux qu'il grandisse dans un monde en paix.

Il fit volte face, prêt à répliquer à sa femme, oubliant qu'ils étaient sur un champ de bataille, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Le plus impardonnable des sorts le heurta en plein dans le dos. Il s'immobilisa avant de s'écrouler sur le sol boueux, figé dans la mort.

Elle, non plus, ne put réagir, trop effrayée par le coup. Ses larmes se bloquèrent et ses jambes lâchèrent. Agenouillée sur le corps de son mari, elle ne vit pas la même silhouette noire levé de nouveau sa baguette pour la frapper du même sort.

Il y a souvent des paroles qu'il faut mieux taire de peur qu'elles ne se réalisent car à cet instant un petit garçon devenait orphelin.

_OoO_

La bataille ne prit réellement fin qu'au levé du soleil. Les pertes étaient considérables. On ramassait les alliés en masse et on les recouvrait d'un linceul. On entassait les ennemis et on les découvrait pour connaître l'identité de ceux qui se cachaient sous les masques.

Quand il arriva devant le couple enlacé dans la mort, sa seule pensée fut pour leurs familles. Ils les connaissaient bien, il pouvait assurer que jamais, ils ne se remettraient de cette perte.

Et il n'avait pas tort, leurs morts allait bouleverser plus d'une vie.

_A suivre..._


	2. 1 : Mauvaises Nouvelles

_Salut, _

_Désolée pour cette attente, je me suis prise à mauvais moment pour commencer à publier... mais là, je prends cinq minutes pour poster parce qu'_elle _va me tuer, si _elle _attend encore, parce que je suis méchante car je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais je le ferais pour ce chapitre promis juré, pas craché (pas sur le clavier), parce que je retourne réviser, parce que je suis en pleine période d'examens, parce que je suis crevée, parce que mes nerfs sont pelote, parce que je remercie _Anacofleb _de sa gentillesse pour corriger mes textes, parce je vous laisse lire la suite._

_(merci à chaton weasley, hedwy09, fanficreunies, Rockeuse dans l'ame, enoa2, lillyjade, aylala, melusyn, bisounours666, nad)  
_

_Bonne Lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 1 : 

_Mauvaises Nouvelles_

_Debout. Debout. Debout petit sorcier. Debout_

_PAF_

Sa tête… Il avait l'impression qu'un nid de doxys y avait élu domicile. Elle bourdonnait. Et ce fichu réveil… Il se redressa et constata avec soulagement qu'il était dans son appartement et apparemment seul.

Hier soir, il était encore sorti et avait bu plus que de raison. Ça lui permettait d'oublier pas mal de choses, qu'il était seul, qu'il décevait sa mère, que son père ne le réprimandait même pas pour sa vie de débauche, que sa sœur et son meilleur ami étaient plus qu'heureux, qu'il était trop lâche pour aller voir sa meilleur amie, qu'il était en train de gâcher sa vie…

Bill et Charlie lui avaient conseillé de se calmer, plus d'une fois, ils lui avaient fait la morale, comme quoi ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait réussir sa vie. Mais il n'aimait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie de célibataire, monotone et ennuyeuse. Sortir et s'amuser étaient pour lui une échappatoire comme une autre.

Il se leva, non sans difficulté et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une potion anti-gueule de bois tout en évitant soigneusement son regard dans le reflet du miroir. Mieux valait prendre une bonne douche avant cet exercice. Il partit ensuite travailler avec un bol de café en guise de déjeuner.

Au ministère, il salua ses collègues d'un geste mécanique, monta au septième étage sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et fit apparaître un autre café avant de pouvoir attaquer les dossiers empilés sur son bureau. La plupart était pour des demandes de sponsors pour des équipes de seconde division, d'autres pour des surveillances de terrains, mais son travail consistait à organiser les tournois pour les équipes de Quidditch officielles de la ligue britannique et irlandaise.

Il n'était pas devenu Auror comme l'avait choisi Harry, il aidait déjà les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait donc pas envie de voir ses horreurs tous les jours. Le Quidditch était beaucoup plus passionnant. Surtout que la guerre était finie quand il avait commencé ses études. Les mangemorts étaient toujours actifs mais moins dangereux depuis que Voldemort n'était plus.

- Alors Weasley, la forme ?

- Ta gueule Caradoc, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Il était de ses collègues qui ignoraient volontairement ses activités nocturnes, d'autres qui aurait voulu l'aider et comprendre pourquoi, d'autres encore et qui ne disaient rien, pensant que le temps allait agir et enfin, il y avait ceux qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était rien.

Ce Caradoc était de la dernière catégorie.

- Il a raison, Caradoc. Fous-lui la paix et vas voir ailleurs.

Le dit Caradoc ne répliqua pas et obéit.

- Tu as lu les journaux ?

- Tu t'es trompé d'étages, Shacklebolt. Et si tu es là pour me faire la morale, tu peux redescendre.

Kingsley Shacklebolt était de ceux qui voulaient comprendre. Bien qu'ils ne travaillaient pas dans le même département et pas du tout au même étage, Kinglsey venait souvent le voir pour essayer de comprendre, de le résonner, de lui ouvrir les yeux. Cela marchait plus ou moins, mais jamais longtemps.

- Du calme, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de tes déboires. Il y a eu une fuite et le rapport de bataille d'hier pour l'Ordre a été publié dans la presse.

Kingsley savait très bien qu'il ne lisait pas la presse. A part un tas de conneries, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Les journalistes taisaient constamment l'impact de la guerre ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas d'informer les gens que beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste dans les journaux ?

- Je suis désolé, Ron.

Et il l'était vraiment car jamais il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom.

- Tu m'inquiètes, Shacklebolt.

Le grand sorcier noir lui tendit la Gazette déjà pliée sur la page concernée et Ron n'eut pas besoin de lire jusqu'au bout pour sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il aurait reçu un cognard en plein dans l'estomac que la douleur aurait été moins vive.

- Ça va aller ?

Question idiote, Shacklebolt, bien sûr que non.

Ron ferma les yeux comme pour presser les larmes qui voulaient sortir. L'Auror s'assit sur un coin du bureau et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

Son grand frère était mort. Bill et sa femme, Fleur, avaient été tués lors de la bataille d'hier.

« Ce sera une petite embuscade. Ils ne devraient pas être nombreux mais nous devons attraper le moindre élément de Voldemort, vu que le Ministère voit cette guerre comme acquis, » avait dit Elphias Doge qui dirigeait certaines réunions pour l'Ordre. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait pas été. Elle était sans risque, aussi Doge n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre les meilleurs éléments.

Quelle connerie !

De tous ses frères, Ron s'était toujours senti plus proche de Bill. Il aimait le prendre pour modèle. Bill l'aidait sans le sermonner à chaque écart. Il savait se montrer autoritaire et sévère pour faire rentrer toutes ses choses dans sa petite tête, mais Ron l'adorait. Bill voulait lui faire comprendre et lui faire relever la tête. D'ailleurs pour le rendre plus responsable, Fleur et lui avaient décidé que Ron serait le parrain de Julius, leur fils.

Ron se redressa d'un bond.

- Je dois aller voir ma famille.

- Des Aurors sont allés prévenir tes parents.

Ron hocha la tête, l'air soudain très vulnérable. Le regard vide, il longea les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il sortit du bâtiment et transplana machinalement.

_OoO _

Son père était livide et sa mère pleurait comme seule une mère qui vient de perdre un enfant sait le faire. Les jumeaux étaient déjà présents. Ils lisaient la Gazette tous les jours à la première heure. Ils étaient inhabituellement silencieux, le visage grave. Son père l'attrapa aussitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil du Terrier et le serra contre lui, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que ses autres fils étaient bel et bien vivants. Il se laissa faire. Sa mère était trop accablée pour se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle ne dut même pas sentir quand Ginny, en pleurs, se précipita vers elle.

- Où est Julius ? Murmura Ron.

- Il est tôt, il dort encore.

Sans bruit, Ron quitta la cuisine pour montrer à l'étage. Julius dormait dans son ancienne chambre qui auparavant avait aussi été celle de Bill. Il entra sur la pointe des pieds. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et le petit garçon de cinq ans dormait profondément. Ron devina aisément sa silhouette empêtrée dans les draps et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour le contempler.

Bill et Fleur avaient eu raison de le choisir comme parrain car dès qu'il s'agissait de Julius, Ron devenait beaucoup plus responsable.

Ron était perdu dans ses pensées se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir du petit quand celui-ci bougea. Ne se sentant pas capable d'expliquer la raison de sa présence, Ron préféra sortir et regagner la cuisine.

A présent, tous les Weasley étaient là, sauf Charlie qui se trouvaient en Roumanie, mais Ron ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû être prévenu. Molly pleurait toujours, encerclée par Ginny. Par pudeur Harry se tenait un peu à l'écart. Les jumeaux étaient toujours aussi graves et Percy, récemment réintégré dans la famille, avait tout perdu de son importance, les lunettes pendantes dans une main et les yeux rougis, Ron lui trouva un air presque sympathique. Ron se laissa glisser sur la dernière marche des escaliers et plongea la tête dans ses mains. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Bill était un roc, il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

- Tonton Ron !

Tout le monde sursauta. Julius était réveillé et dévalait les marches. Ron eut tout juste le temps de faire volte face pour rattraper le petit garçon qui s'était élancé dans ses bras en riant aux éclats. Ron eut un douloureux pincement au cœur en voyant tant d'innocence. Mais Julius se calma bien vite en apercevant une larme rouler sur la joue de son oncle. Il y avait aussi ce silence étrange et presque déplacé qui s'était installé dans la cuisine et tous les regards qui convergeaient vers lui. Même un enfant en bas âge pouvait facilement comprendre quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron ne voulait pas être celui qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Désemparé, il se tourna vers son père qui hocha la tête et reposa Julius sur le sol.

- Viens par ici, mon poussin. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Arthur s'installa dans le salon avec son petit-fils. Les pleurs de Molly étaient devenus silencieux et chacun attendait que la douleur jaillisse. Ginny fut la première à craquer et à rejoindre le salon pour trouver son père en larmes en train de consoler son neveu, orphelin, qui pleurait tout autant. Elle fondit sur eux, prenant Julius sur elle. Les autres membres les rejoignirent un à un, mais Ron préféra sortir pour prendre l'air. Il refusait de craquer devant tout le monde. Une fois dehors, frustration, colère, douleur, injustice, chagrin, tout s'évacua.

_OoO_

- Nous les regretterons tous, termina la mage de cérémonie.

Le noir était de rigueur, contrastant furieusement avec le soleil éclatant de cette journée. Les larmes n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour pour Ron, il avait assez pleuré ces derniers jours. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues assister à l'enterrement. Famille, amis, collègues ou simples connaissances, ils étaient nombreux à être venus dire un dernier adieu à Bill et Fleur.

La famille Weasley avait maintenant rendez-vous avec l'avocat des défunts et pour cela, Julius fut confié à Hermione et Harry qui les attendaient au Terrier.

La pièce était petite et ils étaient tassés les uns sur les autres. L'avocat, un vieux gobelin trapu, babillait et Ron n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

- Tout l'argent qu'ils possédaient a été réuni dans un même coffre et sera remis à leur fils, Julius Bill Weasley. Il en touchera une certaine somme chaque année dès l'âge de onze ans afin de contribuer au financement de sa scolarité. Cette somme est déjà définie selon les vœux des défunts. Et il obtiendra le reste à sa majorité. Maintenant passons à un sujet plus délicat qui concerna la garde du jeune Julius.

Cette fois-ci Ron fut tout ouï.

- Les défunts se sont mis d'accord pour que la garde légale de l'enfant revienne à son parrain, Monsieur Ronald Bilius Weasley, ici présent.

Tous les regards fusèrent dans sa direction. Lui semblait totalement abasourdi. C'était à lui que revenait la responsabilité d'un enfant de cinq ans. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Bill et Fleur avaient décidé de lui confier la garde de leur enfant unique.

- Vous n'êtes, bien sûr, pas obligé de nous fournir une réponse dans l'immédiat, ajouta le gobelin, conscient de la panique intérieure du jeune homme. Vous avez deux semaines pour y réfléchir et vous organiser. Dans l'attente de cette réponse et aussi en cas de refus, l'enfant sera confié à ses grands-parents paternels.

L'avocat enchaîna sur deux ou trois autres formalités avant de les libérer.

_OoO_

De retour au Terrier, Arthur se chargea de faire un compte-rendu à Hermione et Harry, mais sans en parler à Julius. Pas encore du moins. Ron défiait quiconque d'aborder le sujet de la garde de l'enfant. Seule Hermione osa le regarder avec insistance. En début de soirée, il préféra partir. Il embrassa Julius et lui fit promettre d'être bien sage avec Papy et Mamie.

- Demain, tu viens.

Il ne put lui dire non.

Ron ne rentra pas chez lui comme il aurait dû le faire. A la place, il alla dans un pub. Au quatrième verre, il commençait à se poser des questions. Il n'était pas bête et savait bien ce qu'en pensait sa famille. Tous devaient penser qu'il n'était pas capable d'élever un enfant, surtout avec la vie qu'il menait. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Même lui en doutait, à vrai dire. Il adorait Julius mais du rôle de parrain à celui de parent adoptif, il y avait un gouffre énorme. Il n'était pas prêt. Certes, ça ne pourrait le rendre que plus responsable. Il ne pourrait plus sortir et boire comme il le faisait, ni passer ses nuits dehors, ni ramener des filles d'une nuit. Sa vie prendrait un tournant radical et il deviendrait le Ron que tout le monde attendait. Il deviendrait un adulte responsable.

Il soupira. La vie était bien capricieuse. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Chez ses parents, Julius serait heureux, en sécurité et aurait une bonne éducation, et puis il pourrait le voir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, même le prendre à dormir de temps en temps. Ce serait le mieux pour Julius et pour lui aussi. Seulement voilà, dans sa tête, il ne cessait d'entendre une petite voix lui répéter qu'il ne pourrait jamais assumer ça, qu'il n'était pas assez mature et assez stable.

La voix d'Hermione.

Sans finir son verre, Ron jeta quelques noises sur le comptoir et quitta le pub. Il allait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Il était bien déterminé à leur montrer qu'il savait être responsable. Il allait respecter la dernière volonté de son frère.

_A suivre..._


	3. 2 : Décision

_Je remercie_ Virg05, Anacofleb, chaton weasley, aylala, Alpo, malilite, melusyn, Lilli-Puce _et _Cinderellaa _pour les reviews_.

_Bonne Lecture _

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Décision_

Julius apprenait à vivre sans ses parents. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'était la mort et remarquait l'absence de ses parents par passe. Dans sa tête, ils allaient finir par revenir. Il les réclamait de temps en temps, les appelait inconsciemment et faisait des cauchemars la nuit. Molly se précipitait alors pour le consoler et le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larmes. Cela rassurait plus ou moins Arthur et Molly de le voir s'amuser malgré les circonstances et c'était un moyen efficace pour eux de tenir le coup. Ils refusaient que leurs autres enfants soient trop présents autour de Julius pour ne pas perturber son quotidien. En revanche, ils déploraient l'absence de Ron. Il était revenu le lendemain des obsèques comme il l'avait promis à Julius mais depuis il ne donnait plus de nouvelles comme s'il voulait fuir le Terrier.

Assise au bout de la table avec des pelotes de laine autour d'elle, Molly tricotait distraitement en regardant son petit-fils dessiner. Elle aimait bien tricoter même si l'été était plus proche que l'hiver, au moins, elle ne serait pas en retard pour les cadeaux de Noël. Elle savait que Bill et Fleur avaient pris la bonne décision en nommant Ron comme le parrain de leur fils puisque Ron était très proche de son filleul. Elle espérait secrètement que Ron accepte la garde de Julius. Elle était consciente que ce serait certainement dur pour lui au début mais elle savait qu'il réussirait. Et puis, Arthur et elle seraient là pour l'aider et le décharger de temps en temps. Il pourrait compter sur ses frères et sa sœur et même Hermione. Elle aurait aimé qu'il vienne lui en parler, s'il avait des doutes ou des questions. Ron manquait cruellement de confiance en lui, mais Molly croyait en lui.

Arthur lui reprochait parfois de toujours trouver des excuses à ses écarts de conduite. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et le Terrier par la même occasion, Ron avait beaucoup changé. Il changeait trop souvent de petites-amies, sortait trop, mais à chaque fois elle le défendait. En réalité, elle avait peur que la mort de Bill ne l'affecte trop. S'il ne décidait pas de s'occuper de Julius, il allait faire encore plus de bêtises.

- Gade Mamie !

Molly fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par son petit-fils qui lui montrait fièrement son dessin. Elle sourit en constatant que ses mains étaient tout autant recouvertes de feutre que la feuille. Quelques bonhommes en fils de fer étaient fébrilement dessinés entourés par ce qui devait être des fleurs de toutes les couleurs.

- Papa là !

Julius pointait du doigt le bonhomme qui avait des gribouillis oranges plus longs les autres sur le rond que formait sa tête. A côté, Molly devina Fleur avec du jaune qui représentait ses cheveux.

- Belle Maman.

- Très belle, mon chéri. On va le mettre sur le mur, ici, sourit Molly, en accrochant soigneusement le dessin parmi ceux déjà présents.

Il y en avait un de chacun des Weasley, même si certains avaient dû disparaître pour laisser la place à d'autres. C'était le mur à dessins. Molly y tenait énormément malgré les dires de ses enfants qui auraient bien voulu faire disparaître ses « dessins de gamins » comme ils disaient si bien. Julius regardait son beau dessin accroché au mur, très content, mais il jugea que c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui et préféra aller chercher ses dragons miniatures tandis que Molly se retrouvait contrainte de ranger les feutres.

_OoO _

- Ron ? Salut, je te dérange ?

- Heu… J'ai presque fini. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

- Très bien, je voulais seulement savoir si on pouvait aller déjeuner ensemble ?

Ron souffla doucement. Il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une petite visite surprise et avait soigneusement évité de croiser Hermione jusque là.

- Si tu veux.

- Bien.

Elle sourit, l'air soudain plus détendu et tira la chaise d'un des bureaux vides pour l'attendre.

- Je finirai après déjeuner.

- Oh ! Mais non, voyons. Fini maintenant, je vais t'attendre, je ne suis pas pressée.

- C'est bon, Hermione, allons-y.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde travailler, il se sentait espionné, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. Ils sortirent donc du Ministère et profitèrent des premiers rayons du soleil pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et déjeuner en terrasse.

- J'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment lorsque tu me regardes comme ça.

- Oh Ron !

- Quoi ? J'ai raison. C'est quand tu as envie de me dire quelque chose mais que tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre sans que je m'énerve.

- Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai une idée derrière la tête parce que je t'ai invité à déjeuner ?

- Oui.

Il haussa un sourcil la défiant de le contredire et elle eut un sourire contrit.

- D'accord, tu as gagné, dit-elle en levant les mains en signe de défense. Je voulais savoir si tu avais pris une décision concernant Julius et laquelle c'était.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Hermione, déclara-t-il calmement.

- Bien. Mais je pensais que…enfin, on n'est pas n'importe qui alors…

- Cette décision m'appartient.

- Je le sais bien et je ne comptais pas la prendre à ta place. Seulement, si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je ne veux pas décevoir Bill et ce môme va me faire du bien. Au final, j'ai besoin de lui autant qu'il aurait besoin de moi. Je sais ce que tu dois penser, que je ne vais pas être capable de l'élever, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Ron et jamais je ne te dirais une chose pareille. Tu le sais très bien. Et je n'ai pas à te juger sur un truc dont j'ignore moi-même si j'en serais capable.

- Oh ! Je suis certain que Clyde et toi feriez des parents exemplaires, dit Ron d'un ton acerbe.

- C'est ça le problème avec toi Ron, soupira Hermione en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Si tu te tenais un peu au courant de ce qui se passe dans _notre_ monde, tu saurais que j'ai rompu avec Clyde le mois dernier.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne l'as même pas dit, comment voulais-tu que je le sache ?

- Je te l'ai dit mais tu devais être trop occupé à penser à ta prochaine virée et à ta prochaine conquête par la même occasion.

Il sourit.

- Et tu l'as quitté car il ne te comblait pas sexuellement ? Demanda-t-il en baissant le ton.

Du temps où ils étudiaient à Poudlard, parler de leurs aventures amoureuses était un sujet tabou. C'était même impensable d'oser y penser. Aujourd'hui, ils en parlaient sans gêne, comme si c'était un besoin pour eux de savoir. Harry ne les comprenait pas et détestait quand ils commençaient à aborder le sujet. Car effectivement, ils en parlaient avec une décontraction étonnante, ne manifestant aucun signe de jalousie, comme c'était le cas au collège. Ils se taquinaient par moment et entretenaient ce genre de rapport continuellement.

- Il n'était jamais vraiment disponible, disons.

- Coquine !

Elle éclata de rire et Ron se mit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé être celui qui…

- Ron ! Tu es reparti ailleurs, le coupa Hermione. Je te disais qu'on ferait mieux de retourner au travail avant d'être en retard.

- Bien sûr.

Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à être ensemble. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais essayé si on omettait les deux ou trois nuits d'égarement qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Hermione ne se jugeait pas de taille à rivaliser avec les beautés sublimes avec lesquelles sortaient Ron, et de son côté, c'était de même pour Ron qui ne se pensait pas assez bien ni assez classe pour elle.

Ils firent le chemin du retour dans la bonne humeur, sans aborder le sujet de Julius, même s'il brûlait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle lui parla de son travail qui l'obligeait à être enfermée dans les bureaux.

- Nous sommes tous enfermés dans les bureaux du Ministère, tu sais.

- Mouai. Mais bon, certains sortent, les Aurors par exemple, la Brigade d'Oubliators aussi.

Il rigola. Il préférait son métier à celui des Aurors et n'enviait pas Harry qui devait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Tu sais Ron, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

Elle ne parlait plus de son boulot. Elle était très sérieuse et on ne peut plus sincère. Ron comprit le message et acquiesça doucement sans la quitter des yeux. Puis l'ascenseur s'arrêta au cinquième étage et Hermione descendit avec un dernier sourire à Ron qui continua son ascension jusqu'au département des jeux et sports magiques. A peine fut-il rentré dans son bureau qu'il se fit héler.

- Weasley ! Oublie pas : réunion à quatorze heures.

_Génial_ pensa Ron. Avec le remue-ménage de ces derniers jours, il avait complètement oublié la fameuse réunion pour la répartition du calendrier du championnat anglais de Quidditch pour la prochaine saison.

_Un peu plus tard, _

La réunion s'éternisait et Ron tentait difficilement de cacher son ennui. Il y avait toujours des gens qui étaient là pour faire des histoires. Les présidents des différents clubs menait une guerre, perpétuellement, mais au fond qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien changer que telle équipe joue contre telle équipe avant de rencontrer telle équipe ? Ron ne comprenait pas car au final, toutes les équipes du championnat finissaient par se rencontrer.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Le calendrier est clos et malgré vos protestations, nous ne changerons plus rien. Vos équipes se rencontreront à telle date et vous ne pourrez rien changer, déclara le responsable du département. La réunion est donc terminée.

Ron se redressa et sortit le premier. Il avait envoyé un message à sa mère pour dire qu'il passerait après son travail et voilà qu'il aurait dû finir il y a plus d'une heure. Il posa le dossier sur son bureau, attrapa sa veste et se rua vers les ascenseurs. Il emprunta ensuite une des cheminées du hall et se rendit au Terrier où, plein de suie, il fut chaleureusement accueilli par sa mère.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir enfin, mon grand.

- Moi aussi, Maman. Dis, il faudrait vraiment faire ramoner cette cheminée !

- Mais tu connais ton père, soupira Molly.

Ron sourit et planta une bise sur la joue de sa mère, puis chercha Julius du regard. Voyant le geste de son fils, Molly l'informa que le petit garçon profitait de ce beau soleil et courait après les gnomes dans le jardin. A cet instant, Arthur entra dans la cuisine avec un drôle d'objet, certainement moldu dans les mains. Molly leva les yeux au ciel et lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Heu… J'étais juste curieux de…

- Te fatigues pas, Papa, rigola Ron. De plus, j'aimerais vous parler un peu.

Ses parents ne se firent pas prier et s'installèrent autour de la table.

- Voilà, je pense que je vais accepter la garde de Julius et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant que sa mère allait parler, je sais très bien tout ce que cela implique. Je sais aussi que je vais devoir changer mon mode de vie mais je ne peux pas refuser. Maintenant si vous vous y opposez alors…

- Nous ne nous y opposerons pas, Ron.

- Ton père a raison. Nous en avons longuement discuté et il est vrai que sur le coup, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable pour Julius que ce soit nous qui l'élevions. Tu n'as pas une vie des plus saines et Julius est jeune, il a encore besoin de beaucoup d'attention.

- Donc, vous ne m'en croyez pas capable !

- Nous n'avons pas dit ça, Ron. Calme-toi. Au contraire, ta mère et moi nous réjouissions que tu acceptes. Nous avons élevé sept enfants, nous sommes vieux et n'avons plus autant de patience. C'est une bonne chose pour Julius et pour toi. Il est grand temps que tu deviennes plus adulte.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais y arriver, alors ?

- Bien sûr, mon grand, la rassura sa mère. Je sais à quel point tu adores ce garçon et c'est réciproque. De plus on sera toujours là au cas où. Quand tu travailleras ou que tu auras envie de décompresser, tu pourras toujours le déposer ici.

- Merci.

Ron était plus ému qu'il ne le laissait paraître car il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de ses parents. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent qu'il serait mieux d'en parler avec Julius maintenant. C'est en souriant qu'Arthur alla chercher son petit-fils dans le jardin tandis que Molly servait des rafraîchissements.

- Tonton Ron !

Ron attrapa la tornade rousse et la serra dans ses bras.

- Viens te laver les mains, Julius, tu es plein de terre, sermonna Molly.

Ron questionna le petit garçon sur ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces derniers jours, puis son père lui demanda des nouvelles du Ministère. Arthur avait, en effet, du mal à s'adapter à sa vie de retraité. Il avait tellement de choses à faire qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Range d'abord ta cabane dans le jardin avec tous ces trucs moldus, trancha Molly.

- Molly chérie, soupira Arthur.

- Quoi ! J'ai raison !

Elle se tourna vers son fils pour avoir son approbation mais celui-ci leva les mains en signe de défense, les priant de se débrouiller sans lui. Aussi, voyant que ses parents commençaient à débattre sur la fameuse cabane, Ron décida qu'il était temps de parler un peu avec son neveu. Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et glissa sa petite main dans celle de Ron pour aller à l'étage, où ils n'auraient pas à craindre une visite surprise de l'un des Weasley. Ses parents ne dirent rien, se doutant du sujet que leur fils voulait aborder.

Julius ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de cet isolement, ni l'intérêt de parler avec son oncle mais il suivit Ron dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez ses grands-parents, c'est-à-dire l'ancienne de Ron. Il sauta sur le lit et regarda Ron les yeux avides de savoir. De son côté, Ron prit place en bout de lit. Il était stressé et se torturait les mains. Même s'il ne savait pas par où commencer, il devait se lancer alors il inspira un bon coup et reporta son attention sur son neveu.

- Tu sais.

Faux départ. Il souffla une nouvelle fois et se lança.

- Ce que je vais te dire est très sérieux, bonhomme.

Vu la tête de Julius, il ne devait pas comprendre mais il hocha la tête.

- C'est au sujet de ton papa et de ta maman. Mamie Molly t'a expliqué qu'ils étaient partis dans le ciel.

- Oui, pour aller attraper les étoiles.

- C'est ça. Alors, si tu veux, tu pourrais venir habiter avec moi. On fera tout pareil que chez papa et maman. On pourra aussi refaire ta chambre.

- Avec tous mes jouets ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je vais aller faire dodo chez toi ?

- Oui.

- Accord, sourit le petit garçon en sautant de lit.

La conversation était donc close. Julius avait le sourire aux lèvres et il sortit de la chambre en vitesse pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses grands-parents. Quand il redescendit, Ron aperçut le sourire sincère de sa mère qui tenait Julius dans ses bras. Le petit garçon sembla déçu quand on lui apprit qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller ce soir, qu'il fallait encore du temps mais heureusement, à cet âge, ça leur passe très vite et en moins de deux, il repartait jouer gaiement avec son dragon en peluche.

Ron se mit d'accord avec ses parents pour prendre Julius dès qu'ils seraient retournés chez le notaire. Il ne se sentait, néanmoins, pas tout à fait prêt à l'annoncer à tous ses frères et aussi à Ginny. Il redoutait un peu leur jugement. Il fit aussi part à ses parents de la réaction d'Hermione, montrant ainsi qu'elle lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Et sa mère appuya les dires d'Hermione, plus tôt dans la journée, en disant que celle-ci pourrait très bien l'aider, vu qu'ils étaient assez proches. Ron ne releva pas mais sa mère avait toujours eu le désir secret de les voir ensemble et elle était bien la dernière à avoir encore un peu d'espoir de ce côté-là.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	4. 3 : Aménagement

_Bien le bonjour, y'a un truc qui m'a fait rire car en général comme on poste une fic, les reviews vont croissantes. Au premier chapitre, y'a pas trop matière à dire ce qu'on en pense à part qu'on aimerait avoir la suite pour juger, du coup, peu reviewent, ensuite, tout se met en place et donc les revieweurs se font plus nombreux. Ma fic marche à l'envers, premier chapitre, 10 reviews, la classe, très contente. Deuxième chapitre 9, ok. Troisième chapitre 4, qui dit mieux pour celui-là ?! LoL _

_Ne voyez rien dans cette note qui vous oblige à laisser une review, si vous ne voulez pas. En plus, je vais pas me plaindre, les reviews étaient construites, ça fait plaisir. Merci à _aylala, melusyn, chaton weasley_ et _fanficreunies _pour les reviews et à _Anacofleb _qui me corrige et me donne ses avis bien avant les autres XD_

_Bonne Lecture  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3 

_Aménagement_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Ron avait annoncé sa décision à ses parents et au petit garçon qui trépignait littéralement d'impatience, lui demandant à chaque visite si c'était aujourd'hui qu'il « viendait » chez lui.

Ron avait aussi dû faire face à la réaction de ses frères et de sa sœur, ou plutôt au manque de réaction de ceux-ci. Le silence qui avait suivi la nouvelle, était vite devenu pesant voire gênant. Les jumeaux n'avaient fait aucune remarque alors que Ron s'était préparé à leur répondre. Ginny aussi était restée incroyablement silencieuse, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Percy n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'échanger un regard avec Pénélope. Regard dont Ron ne voulait même pas savoir la signification.

Aujourd'hui, lui et ses parents avaient de nouveau rendez-vous avec le notaire et Julius fut confié à Hermione qui ne manquait jamais une occasion d'être là.

- Bon, et bien nous sommes d'accord, affirma le notaire. Vous êtes désormais le tuteur légal de ce jeune garçon.

Il remit à Ron tout un tas de papier à signer, que le jeune homme préféra garder pour les lire tranquillement avant de signer quoique ce soit. Il aborda aussi le sujet du logement, voulant à tout prix s'assurer que Ron disposait de la place nécessaire pour accueillir un enfant. Ron le rassura sans hésitation et il fut aussi dit qu'une personne sera chargée de venir voir si tout se passait bien.

- Cette personne viendra à l'improviste, très certainement et je ne peux pas vous dire dans un délai de combien de temps. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on parle des biens de Monsieur et Madame Weasley, même si nous en avons déjà abordé le sujet la dernière fois. Tout reviendra à Julius Weasley à sa majorité, néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas les propriétaires de la maison, alors vous devrez venir chercher leurs biens pour les entreposer ailleurs afin de rendre la maison à son propriétaire.

- Très bien. Nous verrons ça dans la semaine, déclara Arthur.

- Oui, le temps que tu débarrasses ta cabane pour faire de la place, murmura Molly à l'intention de son mari.

Celui-ci sourit nullement impressionné par le ton de sa femme, mais plutôt amusé de voir que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. Deux ou trois choses furent mises au point et les Weasley furent libres de partir.

- Tu viens à la maison ? Demanda Molly à son fils aussitôt sorti.

- Je vais chercher Julius chez Hermione avant.

- Bonne idée et dis à Hermione de venir aussi.

Ron ne put refuser même s'il savait pourquoi sa mère faisait ça. Il leur fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna alors que ses parents se rendaient dans un coin caché pour transplaner.

L'appartement de la jeune femme n'était pas loin alors transplaner pour s'y rendre serait vraiment de la fainéantise. Il marcha les mains dans les poches alors que les commerçants commençaient à rentrer les pancartes extérieures et autres pour pouvoir fermer boutique. Quand il arriva devant l'immeuble où habitait Hermione, il n'eut pas besoin de sonner pour qu'elle lui ouvre car il connaissait déjà le code d'entrée. Il ne s'était pas gêné de regarder par-dessus son épaule un jour qu'elle le composait devant lui et depuis il le faisait comme si c'était chez lui. Mais Hermione ne s'en formalisait pas. Il ne toqua même pas à la porte et découvrit un spectacle qui l'attendrit au plus haut point. En effet, Hermione était allongée sur le canapé et elle riait aux éclats sous les chatouilles que le petit garçon s'évertuait à lui donner. Lui-même était écroulé de rire.

- Oh ! Regarde qui est là, s'exclama Hermione qui venait de se rendre compte de la présence du jeune homme.

Le petit garçon redressa la tête tout sourire mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne sauta pas du canapé pour aller vers son oncle mais reprit ses chatouilles de plus belle.

- Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés, sourit Ron.

- Non, Mione a même fait des crêpes.

- Vrai ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai tout manzé.

- J'en referais d'autres, sourit Hermione en voyant l'expression faussement triste de Ron. Tout est arrangé ?

- C'est bon, oui.

- Je vais faire dodo chez toi ?

- Pas ce soir, mon grand. N'oublie qu'on doit faire ta chambre avant et aller chercher tes jouets.

Le petit garçon fit une moue déçue, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur très longtemps et se mit à rire quand Hermione se redressa pour mieux le prendre dans ses bras et chatouilla un instant son petit ventre.

- Sa peluche est sur le meuble, là-bas, indiqua Hermione. Et je vais aller te chercher sa veste.

- Prend aussi la tienne. Maman m'a dit que tu devais venir manger avec nous ce soir.

- C'est gentil, mais ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible.

- Oh ! Un rendez-vous ?

- Avec mon travail, oui.

Ils se sourirent complices et Ron n'insista pas pour qu'elle vienne au Terrier. Il savait que ses arguments ne feraient pas le poids fasse au mot _travail_. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Julius qui usa de tous ses charmes pour la faire venir. En vain, elle résista.

- Une autre fois, d'accord ?

- Accord.

Satisfait, Julius alla vers Ron qui l'attrapa et embrassa Hermione avant de quitter l'appartement.

_OoO_

Cela n'avait pas été facile de quitter Julius le soir. Le petit garçon s'était mis en tête de partir avec Ron et il avait fait une belle crise de larmes, donnant à Ron un sentiment de culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de devoir laisser Julius au Terrier, même s'il y était bien. Surtout qu'il avait besoin de tendresse et d'affection après ce qu'il était en train de vivre, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte. Il n'était jamais seul, il y avait toujours du monde au Terrier pour l'emmener quelque part et l'empêcher de penser à ses parents. De plus, il avait l'habitude de passer plusieurs jours avec ses grands-parents quand Bill devait se rendre en Egypte et que Fleur était coincée à Gringotts. Ron avait donc dû rester chez ses parents jusqu'à ce que Julius s'endorme, pas avant minuit. Autant dire qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

Il était en train d'organiser la rencontre entre les Flèches d'Appleby et les Harpies de Holyhead qui allait ouvrir la saison de Quidditch dans un mois. Pour cela il devait choisir le stade, organiser une équipe de surveillance et de sécurité, faire imprimer les billets, trouver un arbitre, etc. Il travaillait pour cela avec Jack Laggen. Ils travaillaient toujours en équipe et tournaient avec les autres chargées de s'occuper du match suivant et ainsi de suite. En tout, il y avait cinq équipes et Ron avait toujours travaillé avec Laggen. Les deux hommes s'entendaient très bien même s'ils ne se côtoyaient pas en dehors du Ministère. Laggen était un peu plus âgé et avait déjà fondé une petite famille, d'ailleurs une photo animée de ses deux fils trônait fièrement sur son bureau.

Ron passa la journée dans le bureau, se satisfaisant d'un sandwich au déjeuner. Il en profita pour faire la liste des choses dont il aurait besoin pour équiper son appartement à l'arrivée de Julius. Il avait deux pièces vides, la plus grande servirait à la chambre du petit. Il avait toujours dit qu'il devrait faire un bureau, pour ranger tous ses dossiers de factures et autres, mais ça attendrait encore un peu. Il fallait aussi qu'il se rende chez Bill pour prendre les meubles et les affaires du petit. Son père et ses frères devaient sûrement déjà y être pour vider le reste de la maison. Il devrait aussi aller faire des courses.

- Allez Weasley, la pause est finie, on reprend.

Il plia la feuille sur laquelle il avait écrit ce qu'il lui fallait et la glissa dans sa poche avant de nettoyer son bureau des miettes d'un coup de baguette.

L'après-midi, Laggen et lui durent refaire les billets pour le match qui avait été imprimé avec à la mauvaise date. Ils durent aussi affronter la mauvaise humeur de leur supérieur qui racontait à qui voulait bien l'entendre les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec sa seconde épouse.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer les séducteurs et qu'on choisit une femme beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, murmura Laggen.

Ce que Ron approuva.

A la fin de sa journée, Harry vint le chercher. Il avait dit à Ron qu'il viendrait l'aider à aménager son appartement.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Donne-moi deux minutes que je range ces papiers.

Les deux minutes furent accordées et les deux garçons quittèrent le bâtiment pour se rendre dans une quincaillerie moldue. A partir de là, Harry implora Ron de le laisser faire et surtout de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler.

Ils achetèrent des pots de peinture, des rouleaux et des pinceaux pour faire une chambre nette et propre à Julius.

- On avisera les détails quand on aurait aménagé sa chambre.

Ron répondit par une grimace tout en désignant ses lèvres, faisant ainsi comprendre à Harry qu'il était ne train de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir.

- Fais pas l'idiot et viens par-là, on va payer.

Docile, Ron le suivit jusqu'aux caisses et le laissa encore faire, car s'il connaissait un minimum de choses utiles sur les moldus, il ignorait totalement comment fonctionnait l'argent moldu. Il y avait trop de pièces différentes et trop de morceaux de papier multicolores. Ensuite, ils transplanèrent chez Ron et s'attaquèrent à la pièce avec l'aide de la magie. En effet, les pinceaux flottaient tous seuls sur les murs se chargeant de peindre sans effort.

- Au moins, on évite les tâches, dit Harry.

- Dis plutôt que ça t'évite d'avoir à subir les foudres de ma petite sœur. Mais je suis d'accord, ça va plus vite.

La peinture allait bon train et Ron décida de joindre Hermione par cheminée. Il adorait faire ça car à chaque fois, il était sûr de la surprendre. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle.

- Excuse-moi, rigola Ron, je ne voulais pas.

Hermione n'était pas dupe de son hypocrisie.

- C'est ça, marre-toi. En attendant, tu me dois une chemise, celle-ci est bonne pour aller à la poubelle.

- J'aurais besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas du tout ce dont peut avoir besoin un enfant de cinq ans alors si tu pouvais emmener Julius pour savoir ce qu'il mange et d'autres trucs, tu serais un amour.

- Et tu ne peux pas l'emmener toi-même ?

- Avec Harry, on finit de faire sa chambre et je dois aussi ranger l'appartement et aller chercher les meubles chez Bill. Et si au passage, tu pouvais acheter de quoi remplir mes placards, tu serais encore plus adorable. Je te rembourse dès que tu reviens.

Il était conscient qu'elle ne dirait pas non alors il pouvait se permettre d'en rajouter un peu.

- Mais je te signale que je n'en sais pas plus que toi au sujet des enfants et de leurs besoins.

- Toutes les femmes ont l'instinct maternel, sourit Ron à travers les cendres de la cheminée. Et puis tu peux demander à ma mère en allant chercher Julius et il va pouvoir t'aider.

Elle le congédia sans cérémonie après avoir accepté.

- Tout est au point, Hermione va aller en courses avec Julius, informa Ron. Et ici, ça se passe bien ?

- J'ai fais sécher la peinture et le parquet est propre. Il ne reste plus que les meubles et ton appartement à ranger.

_OoO_

Quand Hermione arriva au Terrier, Molly l'attendait déjà, cependant, le petit garçon ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses jouets pour la suivre. Après des efforts vains de la part des deux femmes, Hermione sortit l'argument infaillible qui faisait céder tous les enfants : « je t'achèterai des bonbons. » Avec un regard gourmant, Julius se précipita dans les marches pour aller chercher son manteau.

- Je savais bien que Ron te confierai la corvée des courses alors je t'ai fait une petite liste avec ce qu'il aime et ce qui lui sera utile.

- Merci Molly.

Hermione accrocha Julius à son cou et transplana non loin d'un supermarché moldu, pour le plaisir du petit qui adorait le Transplanage. Elle l'installa dans un Caddie et se lança dans les rayons tout en parcourant la liste.

Les débuts furent difficiles, non seulement, elle parcourait plusieurs fois les mêmes rayons parce qu'elle avait oublié tel ou tel article mais en plus de ça, Julius s'amusait à attraper et à mettre dans le Caddie tout ce qui était à porter de sa main et qui leur était tout à fait inutile. Hermione eut du mal à lui faire entendre raison et à le gronder avec sérieux car il lui sortit le même air triste que Ron.

« C'est bien un Weasley, » pensa-t-elle.

D'ailleurs avec ses cheveux roux et ses tâches de rousseurs, on pourrait presque croire qu'il était bel et bien le fils de Ron.

_OoO_

Quand Ron et Harry arrivèrent devant la petite maison en brique, avec son petit jardin anglais, Ron eut du mal à retenir la vague d'émotions qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis la nouvelle et revoir cette maison qui ne laissait rien paraître de tragique, lui était douloureux. Sans un mot, les deux hommes franchirent le seuil de la maison et si l'extérieur ne laissait rien paraître, à l'intérieur c'était tout autre. La maison était vide. Arthur et les jumeaux avaient déjà fini de tout débarrasser. Ils avaient même pris soin de mettre les affaires de Julius dans des cartons et de rétrécir les meubles, si bien qu'ils pourraient rentrer dans une maison de poupée. Ron regarda autour de lui essayant de remettre tout en place dans sa tête, sans y parvenir. Harry amorça le premier geste et rétrécit à son tour les cartons pour qu'ils soient plus faciles à porter et Ron ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

_Refermes la porte à clés et glisse-la dans le pot de fleurs à côté de la porte, je passerais la reprendre demain,_

_Arthur._

- Quelle idée de vouloir fermer sa maison de façon moldue. J'ai jamais compris, soupira Ron en ramassant le morceau de papier et la fameuse clé.

Harry rigola.

- C'est sûrement ton père qui leur en a donné l'idée.

- Il en est bien capable, vu que Maman refuse de faire pareil au Terrier.

De retour à l'appartement, ils redonnèrent aux meubles leur taille appropriée et commencèrent à déballer les affaires, rangeant les vêtements dans l'armoire, les jouets dans la malle et les quelques livres de contes sur les étagères.

Quand ils eurent fini, Ron jugea la pièce du regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Cela ressemblait à une parfaite chambre d'enfants.

- C'était pas si dur, en fait ? Dit-il à Harry.

- Un vrai jeu d'enfants ! Maintenant, on va ranger le reste de l'appartement.

- Hum… C'est une autre paire de manches.

- A qui la faute ?

En effet, l'appartement, sans être un bordel total, n'était pas non plus des plus nets. Des fringues jonchaient le canapé, il y avait de la vaisselle sale empilée dans l'évier et quelques papiers un peu partout. En somme, on pouvait qualifier cet appartement comme étant celui d'un jeune homme célibataire.

Encore une fois, ils n'étaient pas des sorciers pour rien. Tout volait dans l'appartement pour trouver son emplacement d'origine. Néanmoins, les garçons se heurtèrent aux pantalons volants et autres boulettes de papier qui cherchaient d'elles-mêmes la poubelle.

- Wouah souette !

- Hey !

- Et bien, je vois que vous vous débrouillez comme des chefs, s'exclama Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Julius, les bras chargés d'énormes sacs de papier.

Ron la débarrassa avec un grand sourire, c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire merci et commença à tout ranger dans les placards, aidé par Hermione qui ne pouvait décidément pas rester sans rien faire et sous l'œil émerveillé de Julius qui regardait voler les paquets avec autant de concentration que s'il regardait un match de Quidditch.

- Et le meilleur pour la fin !

Ron attrapa Julius et l'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre, suivi par ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ta daa ! Ca te plait ?

- Oui. C'est comme à la maison !

- Exactement comme chez papa et maman.

- C'est du beau travail, les garçons.

- La magie fait des miracles, déclara Harry.

- Oh ! Je ne doute pas que sans elle vous y seriez encore.

Julius descendit des bras de son oncle et commença à sortir quelques jouets avant de s'installer sur sa carpette, déjà à l'aise.

- Vous restes manger avec nous ? demanda Ron.

- Non, désolé, mais Ginny va m'attendre.

- Et j'ai encore du travail à finir pour demain, dit Hermione.

- Tant pis.

Ron semblait déçu. Il avait au moins espéré qu'Hermione accepterai. Il savait qu'Harry devait rejoindre Ginny mais il avait pensé que son amie l'aiderait pour ce premier soir.

- Bon, moi, j'y vais. Tu permets que je t'emprunte ta cheminée ?

- Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi.

- Salut Julius.

- A revoir, répondit Julius sans quitter ses jouets.

Ils laissèrent le petit jouer tranquillement et suivirent Harry dans le salon qui disparut dans un nuage vert.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Je suis désolée, Ron. Vraiment, j'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai encore du travail pour demain.

- Tu as toujours du travail, Hermione. Je te demande juste ce soir.

- Une autre fois. D'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à aller au Terrier. Je suis sûre que ta mère t'attend avec Julius.

- Ouais, soupira-t-il. Bonne soirée.

- A toi aussi.

Elle alla embrasser Julius qui comme son oncle, essaya de la convaincre de venir manger avec eux au Terrier.

- T'avais promis, lui rappela-t-il.

- Un autre soir.

Il bouda mais lui fit quand même un bisou mouillé avant qu'elle s'en aille et Ron se retrouva tout seul avec lui. Il l'observa quelques instants en silence depuis l'entrée de la chambre. Julius jouait avec ses petites voitures comme un enfant normal.

- On va manger chez mamie ?

* * *

_A suivre _


	5. 4 : Disputes

_Merci à_ melusyn, Anacofleb, Xina Black, aylala, malilite, chaton weasley, Gaelle178, mstl _et _Hypnos _pour leurs reviews._

_La suite risque d'être plus longue encore que prévu alors ça sert à rien de la demander rapidement, vous êtes prévenus et je m'excuse à l'avance. _

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : 

_Disputes_

_Un mois plus tard…_

- Non Julius !

- Si.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le petit garçon avec un air de chien battu.

- Parce que c'est mal. Tu ne dois jeter de l'eau par la fenêtre.

- Mais les oiseaux ont soif.

- Il y des fontaines dehors pour ça.

- Mais ils ne savent pas où c'est !

- Si, ils savent. Tous les oiseaux le savent.

Julius lui offrit une moue dubitative mais reposa sagement le verre d'eau sur la table.

- Maintenant, viens te laver les mains avant de manger.

Ron n'aurait pas cru qu'élever un enfant de cinq ans pouvait être aussi difficile. Julius n'était pas turbulent mais très têtu et il n'en faisait souvent qu'à sa tête et après une journée de travail, le jeune homme n'aspirait souvent qu'au calme.

La vie de Ron avait effectivement changé du tout au tout. En bien ou en mal, il ne saurait le dire. Au début, il avait peur de mal s'y prendre avec le petit, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait. Aujourd'hui, il aurait juste souhaité avoir une soirée à lui pour sortir et faire la fête comme avant. Seulement, il ne voulait pas demander à ses parents de prendre un peu Julius, c'était encore trop tôt. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres pensent qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Ce qui était faux car il se débrouillait très bien et Julius était heureux et ne manquait de rien. Mais s'occuper de lui était un boulot à plein temps et Ron aurait bien eu besoin de s'aérer un peu.

Il y avait aussi Ginny qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire une réflexion et si au début Ron ne disait rien, maintenant il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il en arrivait à croire qu'elle était jalouse car elle aurait aimé avoir la garde de Julius. Il ne la comprenait pas et à bien y réfléchir, il la laissait penser ce qu'elle voulait, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Et enfin, il y avait Hermione. Il la trouvait soit trop présente, soit trop absente. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure, la jeune femme venait et partait à sa guise comme si l'appartement de Ron était le sien. Cela exaspérait le jeune homme, mais quand elle ne venait pendant deux ou trois jours d'affiler, il devait s'avouer qu'il la cherchait. Elle l'avait beaucoup aidé, un peu trop parfois et il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre de le laisser s'occuper de Julius comme un grand. L'autre jour, ils étaient allés prendre un verre touts les trois et la patronne du café avait même cru qu'ils étaient un couple et que Julius était leur fils. Il avait ri mais finalement, elle ne devait pas être la seule à le penser. Et pour une raison encore inconnue, il ne voulait pas que l'on pense ça d'eux.

- Coucou, il y quelqu'un ?

- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, Hermione.

- Parce que tu frappes quand tu viens chez moi ?

Elle n'avait pas tort. Avant hier soir, il avait voulu aller chez elle avec Julius et il était rentré sans frapper. Seulement, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir la jeune femme passablement déshabillée et en charmante compagnie. Il avait alors eu le bon réflexe de cacher les yeux de Julius et la mauvaise idée de lancer un regard noir à Hermione.

- _Il_ va bien ? Demanda-t-il, narquois.

Le_Il_ en question était le jeune homme avec lequel elle était ce fameux soir.

- _Il_ n'a pas apprécié que tu débarques chez moi comme ça avec un petit garçon dans les bras. _Il_ a cru que j'étais sa mère alors _il_ est parti sans demander son reste.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait louper une nuit d'extase.

- Tu peux l'être, même si je ne t'en veux pas car j'ai un rendez-vous demain soir avec un autre charmant jeune homme alors je t'interdis formellement de venir chez moi.

Ça le contrariait mais jamais il ne l'admettrait. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il pourrait avoir un rendez-vous galant, lui.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, Hermione sortait déjà une casserole pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir et commençait à mettre la table.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

- Je veux dire du calme. Je peux le faire, tu sais.

- Je veux juste t'aider.

- Tu veux toujours m'aider, Hermione.

Il pensa trop tard au conseil d'Harry, « tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler » et regretta immédiatement sa phrase vu la tête que faisait Hermione à présent. Ça ne présageait rien de bon et il n'avait nullement l'intention de se disputer avec elle.

- Excuse-moi de vouloir t'aider. Je pensais bien faire, vois-tu. Et c'est toi qui me demandais de rester le soir et tout.

- Mais pas _tous_ les soirs !

Encore une phrase irréfléchie pour laquelle il se gifla mentalement.

- Mais je ne suis pas là, _tous_ les soirs.

- Justement, soit tu viens tous les jours pendant une semaine, soit on ne te voit pas pendant une semaine.

- Très bien, dit-elle, très calme. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser seul et rentrer chez moi.

- Arrête, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as dit.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ta Hermione.

- Ma quoi ? Ma Hermione ?

- Oui, ta tête de mule, celle qui veut toujours avoir raison.

- Je crois qu'on s'embarque sur un sujet sensible. Il fallait me le dire clairement si je te dérangeais, Ron. Je pensais que ça ne te faisait rien que je vienne, au contraire. Mais pour une fois je me suis trompée. Seulement regarde bien autour de toi. Combien de fois, ta sœur et même tes frères, t'ont invité chez eux depuis que tu as Julius, combien de fois, ils t'ont proposé leur aide ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils sont occupés, ils ont une vie aussi.

- Une vie que je n'ai pas, c'est ça.

- Tu déformes tout ce que je dis pour le tourner à ton avantage. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, sans regarder si les gens ont besoin de toi ou non. Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide, Hermione, s'énerva Ron. Tu peux partir, en fait.

Elle avait touché un point sensible en lui parlant de ses frères et sœurs. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'eux, comme s'ils se fichaient de Julius et ça l'énervait. Alors il avait riposté pour lui faire mal aussi et il la voyait se draper dans dignité et refouler ses larmes avant de partir.

Elle claqua la porte sans ménagement et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. C'était sorti, pas de la meilleure des manières mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas autant besoin d'elle qu'elle se l'imaginait.

- Pourquoi vous criez ?

Ron releva la tête pour croiser le regard attristé du petit garçon qui avait certainement tout entendu.

- Mione est fâchée ? Insista-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien. Un truc de grandes personnes.

- Mais t'as crié.

- Oui, j'ai crié, mais c'est fini. Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Elle est pu là ?

- Non, elle devait partir.

Ron ne put louper le regard déçu du petit en sachant qu'Hermione ne serait pas avec eux ce soir. Il devait bien reconnaître que Julius adorait aussi la jeune femme et qu'une présence féminine était bonne pour lui. Mais les faits étaient là et ils venaient de se disputer avec Hermione.

_OoO _

De son côté, la jeune femme ne fit pas de détour et rentra directement chez elle, où elle allait passer la soirée seule. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de soirée. Elle aimait être en compagnie de Ron et Julius, elle qui n'avait plus ses parents, était contente d'avoir un semblant de vie familiale avec eux. Elle s'était réellement attachée au gamin, mais apparemment, Ron n'était pas pour. Sur le moment, elle avait eu cru qu'il avait peur que Julius soit trop attaché à elle, mais il devait bien savoir que pour Julius, c'était lui le vrai héros. Maintenant, elle pensait tout simplement que Ron en avait marre d'elle.

Bien.

Elle le laisserait alors. Si jamais il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, il saurait où la trouver.

Néanmoins, pour ce soir, elle n'avait pas le cœur à sortir alors elle se changea, fouilla dans ses placards et s'installa dans le canapé avec une boite de biscuits et un bon livre.

_OoO _

_Le lendemain soir,_

- Mais Julius a besoin de recevoir une éducation.

- Maman, il est encore jeune. Il a cinq ans, argumenta Ron.

- Et alors ?

La matriarche de la famille Weasley était vraiment une femme têtue. Elle voulait à tout prix avoir raison, comme toujours, mais Ron ne démordrait pas. Julius n'avait que cinq ans, il attendrait l'année prochaine pour lui trouver un percepteur.

- A quel âge nous as-tu emmenés chez Mademoiselle Bloom ? Demanda Ron, sûr de lui.

Sa mère ne répondit pas, elle savait que Ron avait raison, elle les avait emmenés chez cette jeune femme à six ans, chacun, pour faire la base de leur éducation scolaire.

- Il dessine beaucoup à la maison, il regarde ses livres avec plein d'images dedans et il n'est pas bête. Ça ne sert à rien de le pousser.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira Molly, les lèvres pincées.

Ron rit de la tête que faisait sa mère.

- Reconnais au moins ta défaite.

- Jamais. Une mère a toujours raison.

Elle se trahit toute seule en ne pouvant retenir les sourire qui étira ses lèvres.

- On rentre à la maison, s'enquit une petite tête rousse qui venait d'entrer dans la maison.

- Bientôt.

_A la maison_. Rien que cette petite expression banale faisait plaisir à Ron car il était heureux de constater que Julius se plaisait chez lui et qu'il considérait son petit appartement comme chez lui.

- Avec Mione ? Demanda encore Julius avec une petite moue.

- Si elle est là, oui.

Molly vit bien que son fils semblait gêné, mais elle ignorait encore pourquoi, même si elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

- Tu cris pas, hein ?

- Julius, répondit calmement Ron, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux yeux inquisiteurs que sa mère posait sur lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, Ron ?

- Rien.

- Il crie avec Mione, expliqua le petit garçon avec toute l'innocence que lui accordait son jeune âge.

- Je me suis disputé avec Hermione, rien de grave. Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois. Elle veut toujours m'aider, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa mère, cette fois-ci. Je peux me débrouiller. Je sais m'occuper de Julius. Est-ce qu'il se plaint ?

- Non, mais tu sais qu'elle fait ça pour vous deux.

- Bien sûr, mais à la fin, c'est… étouffant. La femme du café nous a même pris pour un couple l'autre jour, pour les parents de Julius !

- C'est une mauvaise chose ? Demanda Molly, faussement candide.

- Tu sais très bien, qu'entre Hermione et moi, il y a rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien.

- Ne jamais dire jamais.

- Maman, répliqua Ron, agacé par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Je sais que tu aurais voulu mais voilà. Et puis je connais Hermione, elle ne se formalisera pas de ce que je lui ai dit hier. Ce soir, je parie qu'elle va venir à la maison pour dîner avec nous.

- Vous auriez fait un joli couple pourtant. J'étais certaine qu'à Poudlard, tu étais amoureux d'elle.

Elle semblait tellement attendrie en disant cela. Ron savait pertinemment que sa mère adorait la jeune femme et il ne pouvait pas la contredire sur le fait qu'il avait bel et bien été amoureux de sa meilleure amie à Poudlard. Mais mise à part des disputes futiles et gamines, il n'y avait rien eu d'autre entre eux. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus complices car ils avaient appris à être ensemble sans qu'Harry ne leur serve de lien d'attache, mais ils n'étaient pas intimes et Ron avait définitivement tiré un trait sur une possible histoire d'amour entre eux deux.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller car comme je te l'ai dit, je suis sûr de retrouver Hermione sur le pas de ma porte et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé hier.

- Si tu le dis, souffla Molly. Allez viens me dire au revoir, mon trésor.

- Demain mamie.

- A demain.

Elle embrassa ensuite son fils et les regarda transplaner.

_OoO _

Ron s'était trompé, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione devant le pas de sa porte. Aussitôt rentré, Julius courut dans sa chambre pour ranger le ballon qu'il avait emmené chez sa grand-mère. Il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas jouer au ballon dans la maison, surtout pas chez son parrain. En effet, le petit garçon avait eu le malheur de lancer son ballon sur la table déjà mise. « C'était un accident » avait-il dit pour sa défense mais Ron s'était énervé. Il lui avait déjà dit non et il venait de recommencer. Il n'avait pas eu le droit à un dessert à cause de sa bêtise et Ron lui avait dit que s'il recommençait, il ferait un trou dans son ballon.

Ron s'en était voulu d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui et il en avait parlé à sa mère qui lui avait donné raison. Elle, non plus, n'acceptait pas qu'il joue au ballon chez elle. Et Fleur en faisait tout autant quand il faisait des bêtises, elle le privait de dessert. Cette discussion avait fait chuter sa culpabilité.

- Tu te changes Julius, sinon tu vas te salir, cria Ron depuis le coin-cuisine.

Il avait lui-même été passé une tenue plus simple et décontractée que sa chemise de boulot et s'apprêtait à allumer la radio pour écouter les informations quand on sonna à la porte. Peu habitué à ce que son appartement ne soit pas comme un moulin, Ron alla ouvrir.

Il resta cois devant Hermione, qui se tenait toute timide sur le seuil.

- Je peux m'incruster pour ce soir ?

- Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ?

- Je l'ai vu hier soir, dit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Bien sûr, entre.

Il referma la porte et la serra dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle était la bienvenue. Julius aussi en fut particulièrement enchanté et il ne lâcha pas la jeune femme de la soirée.

* * *

_A suivre_


	6. 5 : Entre nondits et franchise

_Plus de retard que prévu pour la MAJ mais aussi plus d'imprévus que prévu ces derniers temps alors... Je remercie _melysun, Raphou, aylala, mstl, chaton weasley, cynt_ et _tulipe20 _pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 5

_Entre non-dits et franchise _

- Ginny ! Tais-toi, ordonna sa mère.

Il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux taire, surtout devant une mère mais Ginny n'avait pas vu la limite. Elle était venue ce matin pour prendre le café avec ses parents, vu qu'Harry était parti très tôt au travail. Mais sa visite n'était pas innocente. En effet, la jeune femme en avait marre de se taire. Elle ne supportait pas que son frère ait obtenu la garde de son neveu. Elle trouvait cela injuste. Harry avait bien essayé de la raisonner, mais elle n'en avait que faire et s'était même disputé avec lui.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu dis et à quel point cela peut être blessant.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est de la folie d'avoir confié cet enfant à Ron. Il est totalement irresponsable. Bill et Fleur n'avaient pas pensé mourir si jeunes, sinon ils y auraient réfléchi. Ron est incapable d'une telle…

La jeune femme rousse fut coupée par la gifle de sa mère. Molly n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais giflé ses enfants, hormis pour les graves bêtises, mais elle ne pouvait supporter un mot de plus venant de sa fille.

- Tu es priée de faire preuve de respect sous mon toit, Ginevra, surtout envers tes propres frères, intervint une voix masculine.

La jeune furie se raidie, les yeux écarquillés, soudain muette. Sa mère était terrifiante quand elle était en colère, surtout après la gifle mais son père l'était encore plus. Arthur était toujours calme, s'opposant rarement aux décisions de sa femme et plutôt fier des bêtises de ses fils. Les rares fois où il s'était énervé, avaient cependant prouvé à sa fille qu'il pouvait être redoutable. Molly aussi s'était tue. Elle fixait Ginny, rouge de colère mais préféra laisser son mari faire.

- Tu n'es même pas allé le voir, ni Julius, comment peux-tu oser dire de telles paroles et avoir autant de préjugés. Si tu avais pris la peine de regarder avant de juger, tu saurais que Ron se conduit comme un père avec Julius. Le petit vient régulièrement à la maison, pendant que Ron est au travail et jamais, il ne s'est plaint, il considère Ron comme un modèle et je suis très fier de mon fils. Malgré sa mauvaise conduite, il ne m'a jamais déçu autant que tu viens de le faire. Franchement, Ginny, le crois-tu vraiment aussi irresponsable au point d'aller s'amuser avec un enfant de cinq ans ?

Le ton était relativement calme mais les paroles menaçantes.

- Je t'interdis de revenir dans cette maison tant que tu ne seras pas calmée.

- Tu me... Commença Ginny, incrédule.

- Parfaitement, la coupa Arthur, je te demande de partir et de revenir uniquement quand tu auras arrêté de dénigrer autant ta famille. Tu as blessé ta mère et tu m'as déçu, Ginny.

Honteuse, mais encore en colère, Ginny sortit sans demander son reste et transplana. Quant à Molly, elle était au bord des larmes, elle n'aurait jamais cru que sa petite fille pouvait être aussi méchante.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait réagir comme ça, souffla doucement Molly.

- Moi non plus, mais n'y pensons plus. Elle reviendra s'excuser.

_OoO _

Ron ouvrit difficilement un œil, tourna la tête sur le côté et ouvrit le deuxième pour vérifier l'heure. Le réveil digital affichait : 8h45.

Il referma les yeux et remonta la couette sur lui… puis il fit un bond et sauta du lit. Il était en retard. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il devait être au boulot.

- Maudit réveil ! Maugréa-t-il.

En effet, son maudit réveil n'avait pas sonné. Il se doucha en un éclair, avala un café et décida d'aller réveiller le petit qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Julius était ronchon d'être bousculé de si bon matin et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Très bien, recouche-toi, si tu veux. Je vais mettre quelques habits dans un sac et tes jouets aussi et on va transplaner chez Mamie. D'accord ?

- Moui, fit Julius d'une voix vraiment pleine de sommeil.

Ron enfila une veste et recouvrit Julius de la sienne, lui mit des chaussures et le porta à son cou, où le petit se laissait faire, totalement endormi, sa tête lourdement posée sur son épaule. Vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, Ron sortit de l'immeuble et indifférent aux regards étonnés qu'il rencontrait, il transplana au Terrier.

Quand il arriva chez ses parents, ceux-ci avaient l'air préoccupé mais il n'y fit pas attention, d'autant que leur expression changea rapidement quand ils l'aperçurent.

- En retard. Julius dort. Prendre douche. A ce soir.

Il déposa Julius sur le canapé du salon, l'embrassa sur le front, lâcha le sac, posa une bise sur la joue de ses parents et transplana une dernière fois pour arriver au Ministère, sous les regards surpris de sa mère et le petit sourire moqueur de son père.

A peine, s'eut-il assis derrière son bureau que son supérieur l'accosta.

- En retard, Weasley.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Désolé, j'ai eu une panne de réveil.

- Ç'arrive souvent ses derniers temps.

- Je sais. Je ferai attention.

Pour une raison inconnue, Ron avait tenu à garder secret son rôle de tuteur. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ses collègues disent quelque chose ou lui demandent des explications. Son supérieur devait même penser qu'il était sorti faire la fête hier soir et qu'il s'était couché tard, d'où son retard ce matin et ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Il retourna à ses dossiers car tout devait être prêt pour l'ouverture de la saison de Quidditch et n'en releva pas le nez avant l'heure de sa pause.

Quelques étages plus bas, une jeune femme était aussi plongée dans ses dossiers. Hermione était en proie aux nouvelles réglementations concernant certaines lois magiques. Elle travaillait en collaboration avec les ministères des pays étrangers afin d'établir des lois internationales pour assurer la sécurité des sorciers dans le monde, où qu'ils soient. Et ce travail n'était pas de tout repos. Heureusement pour elle, elle voyageait peu, ça lui arrivait de partir pour la journée en Egypte ou bien au Canada par Portoloin mais elle préférait laisser les longs voyages à d'autres collègues.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cette loi puisse convenir, dit-elle à la personne qui était chargée avec elle du dossier en provenance de Russie.

- Que demandent-t-ils ?

- Ils veulent créer une loi qui autoriserait les sorciers à commercialiser certains de leurs produits aux moldus. Bien sûr, ils ne précisent pas la nature de ses fameux produits.

- Je me demande où ils peuvent trouver des idées pareilles. Et dire que c'est nous qui sommes censés faire ce règlement.

- L'Angleterre est le pays qui concentre le plus de magie.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, marmonna Ellona.

Les jeunes femmes se sourirent avant de replonger dans leur étude. Ce n'était pas la première requête farfelue qu'elles lisaient et elles s'attendaient à en trouver encore. C'était les inconvénients de leur travail, mais elles devaient avouer qu'elles rigolaient bien.

Cependant, Hermione n'était pas aussi concentrée sur son travail qu'elle le laissait croire. Son esprit divaguait vers Ron. Elle n'était pas du genre rancunière et avait vite fait de passer l'éponge sur le soir où ils s'étaient disputés, mais malgré cela, ses paroles tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Il se débrouillait comme un chef avec Julius. Elle s'était d'abord incrustée parce qu'elle en avait envie et qu'il le lui avait demandé, puis ensuite, elle l'avait fait par habitude. Elle aimait bien être avec eux. Mais elle avait récemment pris conscience d'être de trop, les paroles de Ron en était en partie pour quelque chose. Ne pouvant pas se concentrer totalement, elle décida de prendre une pause et descendit jusqu'à la salle prévu à cet effet.

- Bonjour Hermione.

Hermione sourit chaleureusement à Harry qui venait de la joindre et se servit une tasse de café.

- Tu vas bien ?

- A merveille et toi ?

- Très bien aussi. On ne te voit plus souvent.

- Je suis désolée, mais en ce moment, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

- Ron ?

Elle soupira, malgré le sourire qui la trahissait. Elle n'avait jamais su comment faisait Harry pour lire en elle comme ça. En silence, elle acquiesça et Harry ne continua pas sur ce sujet.

- Tu devrais passer à la maison, un soir. Ginny dit qu'elle en a marre de voir son frère s'accaparer sa meilleure amie.

Hermione sourit plus par politesse que par plaisir. Ginny n'avait jamais compris comment Hermione pouvait avoir des sentiments autres que de l'amitié pour son frère. Et la jeune Weasley était soulagée de voir qu'après Poudlard, sa meilleure amie avait changé de voie… en apparence du moins.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu n'es pas bien bavarde ?

- C'est juste ce travail sur les lois pour la constitution magique internationale. Ça va finir par me rendre malade. Tu devrais voir ce que certains pays nous demandent.

Harry se mit à sourire mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite de son amie.

- Et de ton côté ? demanda-t-elle à Harry pour faire la conversation.

- Quelques arrestations par-ci, par-là mais rien d'intéressant. Ce ne sont pas les gros poissons.

- Ils ne sont pas bêtes au point de se montrer au grand jour.

- Malheureusement non mais j'aimerai tellement coincer Zabini. Il ne reste plus que lui et Nott de vraiment dangereux. Les autres le sont peut-être un peu mais ils sont trop peureux pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit.

Harry leva les yeux vers la pendule de la salle et avala le reste de sa tasse d'une traite avant de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione, mais il devait retourner travailler.

- Et n'oublie pas de passer ?

- Non.

Elle finit aussi sa tasse et sortit au moment où Ron entra. Décidément le ministère était petit. Comme il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, elle fit aussi celle qui ne l'avait pas remarqué et repartit à son étage.

_OoO _

Sa journée de travail s'achevait. Enfin. Il remit de l'ordre sur son bureau et sortit.

- Attendez !

Il courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et tendit le bras pour que les portes se rouvrent. La jeune femme qui était à l'intérieur lui sourit et appuya sur le bouton. Ron la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle était venue faire au Département des Sports Magiques. Il ne la connaissait apparemment pas. Soudain, il la vit rougir.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est gênant, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix fluette.

Il baissa les yeux au sol avec un petit sourire, en songeant inconsciemment, qu'il n'était pas sorti avec une fille depuis un bon bout de temps. Aussi décida-t-il d'user un peu de son charme, histoire de voir s'il avait toujours la main.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne vous ai jamais vu au Département des sports.

- C'est normal, je n'y travaille pas.

Pour le coup, il se sentit bête et elle le remarqua. C'est pour quoi, elle ajouta qu'elle venait d'être engagée au département de contrôle et de régulations des créatures magiques.

- Mais ils me font faire plein d'allers et retours entre les différents étages pour tel ou tel dossier. Je suis nouvelle alors je ne peux pas me plaindre.

Ron lui sourit. Elle était plutôt mignonne.

- Et que diriez-vous si pour égayer un peu cette journée de dur labeur, je vous invitais à prendre un verre.

- Je dirais que vous essayez de me séduire mais j'accepte.

Son sourire s'élargit et il lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall qui grouillait de gens pressés de rentrer chez eux. Ron se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil, où il envoya un mot à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il allait prendre un verre avec un ami et lui demander si elle pouvait garder Julius un peu plus longtemps. Dans son mot, la question était rhétorique, il n'attendait pas de réponse car sa mère ne refuserait pas… sauf s'il disait qu'en vérité c'était en compagnie d'une jeune demoiselle, c'est pour quoi, il détourna un peu la réalité.

Il l'emmena dans un petit café sympa où ils discutèrent vaguement. Elle rougissait souvent et souriait toujours. Il s'en amusait et en rajoutait. Ils étaient passés au tutoiement avec naturel et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de lui parler un peu de lui-même.

Ron n'avait jamais aimé s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Il ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses avec les femmes qu'ils fréquentaient. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait jamais menti pour s'inventer une vie plus glorieuse, mais il ne disait rien. Cependant, ce soir, la sensation était différente car contrairement aux autres soirs, il y avait un petit garçon qui avait besoin de lui. Ron parla alors à demi-mot, expliquant vaguement sa famille nombreuse, ses amis et omettant volontairement Julius. Il n'avait déjà plus beaucoup de vie sociale, si en plus il expliquait à cette jeune femme qu'il était le tuteur légal d'un petit garçon de cinq ans, elle ne s'intéresserait plus autant à lui.

Elle n'était, d'ailleurs, pas la seule jeune femme à s'intéresser à lui. Il y en avait une qui ne demandait qu'à se faire remarquer en tant que telle. Hermione était définitivement rangée dans la catégorie « meilleure amie ». Elle était l'éternelle amie sur qui on pouvait compter quand on en avait besoin, celle à qui l'ont pouvait se confier sans crainte, mais pas celle que l'on invitait à boire un verre avec une arrière pensée. C'est ce qu'elle ressentit en passant devant le café où se trouvait Ron. A travers les vitres, elle reconnu clairement sa silhouette, son sourire charmeur adressé à une belle inconnue. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour les observer, ce n'était pas son truc de faire cela. Ginny était plus douée qu'elle pour ça, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'attarder pour comprendre la situation. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, Ron n'était pas du genre à rester longtemps célibataire.

Déçue, elle continua son chemin jusqu'à son appartement et se laissa choir dans le canapé, soudainement épuisée. Elle n'essaya même pas de se faire à manger, ni quoi que ce soit. Elle enleva ses chaussures, replia ses jambes sous elle et laissa son esprit vagabonder ça et là.

* * *

_A suivre _


	7. 6 : Promenade au parc

_Merci à_ aylala, chaton weasley, melusyn, amintheta, Lily'Ashura, mstl _pour leurs reviews. Je peux pas gérer les délais d'attente entre deux chapitres, il m'en rete qu'un d'avance et j'aimerais bien en écrire un autre avant de poster. Mais la fic est bientôt finie, normalement._

_Bonne Lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 6

_Promenade au parc_

Ron aimait le dimanche car dimanche rimait avec grasse matinée. C'était un des seuls jours où ils pouvaient dormir. Julius était comme lui, il avait hérité du côté gros dormeur des Weasley et Ron s'en félicitait.

En ce moment même, il dormait profondément. Les rideaux qu'il avait oubliés de tirer la veille laissaient passer le jour mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte tellement c'était bon de dormir et de rêver.

Dans la pièce un peu plus loin, Julius ne dormait plus. C'était fini, il avait essayé de refermer les yeux et de remonter la couette jusque sur sa tête, comme disait sa mère, pour retrouver le sommeil, mais il avait assez dormi. Comme ils étaient rentrés tard de chez oncle Fred, il savait qu'oncle Ron devait encore dormir et il ne voulait pas le réveiller, sinon il serait bougon. Il l'avait déjà fait et Ron l'avait appelé Hermione. Il avait répliqué avec sa petite voix qu'il était Julius et pas Mione et Ron avait fait un bond dans son lit, totalement éveillé et… bougon.

Seulement, Julius en avait marre d'attendre. Il avait faim, alors sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son oncle. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fit une belle grimace en fermant les yeux quand le jour lui frappa le visage. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à la lumière. Son oncle dormait et il s'approcha du lit pour l'observer. Il avait la bouche ouverte et Julius trouva cela rigolo. Le jour ne semblait pas le gêner et Julius resta à le regarder dormir. Las d'attendre encore, il monta de l'autre côté du lit et s'installa près de Ron. Quand son oncle roula sur le côté, il se retrouva nez à nez avec lui et l'observa de plus près, regardant ses tâches de rousseur, plus ou moins semblables aux siennes.

Il était en train d'essayer de les compter, reprenant à chaque fois à zéro quand il atteignait sa limite de cinquante car au-delà, il ne savait plus, quand Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Julius poussa un cri de surprise et Ron étouffa un juron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'arrive plus à dormir alors je suis venu, sourit Julius, fier de lui.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit inutilement Ron car tous les deux l'avaient remarqué.

Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage et s'habitua à la lumière.

- T'as faim ?

Julius hocha la tête.

- Allons-y.

Il fit signe à Julius de s'approcher et l'attrapa pour le porter à son cou et se lever. Traînant des pieds sur le carrelage froid, il se rendit dans la cuisine où il installa le petit sur une chaise avant de se tourner vers les placards.

- Tu veux quoi ce matin ?

- Des minis gnomes au chocolat.

Ron sortit deux bols, deux cuillères, le lait et la boite de céréales de minis gnomes.

- Pas de jus citrouille ?

- Nan.

Après avoir servi Julius, Ron prit un bol de café. Le petit déjeuner était généralement calme, Ron ouvrit au hibou de la Gazette du Sorcier tandis que Julius mangeait ses minis gnomes.

- Pourquoi Mione, elle vient plus ? Demanda soudainement Julius.

La question prit un peu Ron au dépourvu, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Certes, ils avaient eu une petite altercation le mois dernier mais elle n'avait pas semblé y attacher de l'important puisqu'elle avait repris ses habitudes le jour d'après. Mais depuis quelques jours, ils ne l'avaient pas vu et il ne s'était pas posé la question jusqu'à tout de suite.

- Elle est sûrement occupée.

- Elle a peut-être un namoureux ?

- Heu… Oui, peut-être. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- Elle me manque, répondit-il naturellement, en portant la cuillère à sa bouche.

- Et bien, on pourrait lui rendre visite cette après-midi, si tu veux ?

- Souette !

Comme quoi, il en fallait peu pour faire plaisir à un petit garçon. Après le petit déjeuner, il retourna jouer dans sa chambre avant d'être envoyé au bain, pendant que Ron rangeait la cuisine et faisait les lits. C'était une habitude de plus qu'il avait acquis avec Julius car avant son lit n'était jamais fait, sauf le jour où il changeait ses draps. Il mit ensuite du linge à laver. Il avait horreur de faire ça, il avait l'impression d'être une femme d'intérieur et il trouvait l'idée ridicule. Cependant, il se demandait parfois ce qu'il pouvait bien faire quand il n'avait pas Julius. Le temps passait à une vitesse folle depuis qu'il le gardait car il avait toujours un truc à faire. Il lavait deux fois plus de linges, faisait plus souvent les courses et veillait à garder son appartement le plus propre possible. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer. C'était dur. Il adorait son filleul mais avoir un enfant à charge changeait beaucoup de vos habitudes. Il ne sortait presque plus et plaisantait souvent sur le fait que sa vie sociale était réduite à néant. Il avait rencontré une jeune employée du Ministère mais au bout du troisième rendez-vous, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui dire pour Julius et comme elle devenait trop ambitieuse sur leur relation, il avait été obligé de rompre. En fait, c'était surtout sa vie sexuelle qui en pâtissait. Il n'avait pas eu de relations depuis qu'il avait Julius, ce qui commençait à faire plusieurs mois.

Ron essaya de contacter Hermione pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient passer dans l'après-midi, mais elle avait bloqué sa cheminée.

- On lui fera la surprise car elle ne répond pas, informa-t-il à Julius.

- Accord.

- Tu restes sage et tu réponds pas à la cheminée, je vais prendre ma douche.

- Tu rases ?

Ron passa une main sur son menton et jugea que non. Julius aimait bien le voir se raser car Ron le faisait souvent à la manière moldue, il trouvait la mousse plus douce et Julius aimait jouer avec. Il avait vite compris à ses dépends que le rasoir coupait et n'y retouchait plus. Par contre, Ron était obligé de bien ranger la bombe de mousse pour ne pas que Julius puisse tomber dessus. Il l'avait déjà attrapé une fois et Ron avait compris combien il adorait jouer avec vu l'état dans lequel avait été sa salle de bain.

Aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autres dimanches, Ron et Julius n'allèrent pas déjeuner au Terrier. Le jeune homme avait eu une petite altercation avec sa sœur, qui même si elle s'était excusée de son comportement auprès de ses parents, n'avaient pas changé ses propos et elle l'avait fait bien comprendre à Ron par ses sous-entendus et ses paroles à demi-mots. Malgré l'insistance de sa mère, Ron avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus être dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« Il est hors de question qu'elle se comporte comme ça avec Julius, ni qu'elle lui monte la tête. Si elle vient, nous ne venons pas », lui avait-il dit la veille.

Molly avait bien tenté de la calmer, en vain. Ron n'avait pas cédé et il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre au Terrier. C'est pourquoi après sa douche, il s'était affairé dans la cuisine. Le soir, en général, c'était du vite fait et le midi, c'était Molly qui gardait Julius, et Ron reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment des dons de cuisinier.

- Julius ? Que dirais-tu d'aller manger au parc ? Il fait beau et on pourrait emmener ton nouveau ballon.

En fait, il avait surtout raté ce qu'il avait tenté de préparer, mais le petit garçon s'enthousiasma de sortir manger dans le parc et ne perdit pas une minute pour aller mettre ses chaussures et sa veste. Ron nettoya la cuisine à l'aide de la magie et imita Julius.

_OoO _

Au Terrier, personne ne fit la remarque sur l'absence de Ron et Julius. La coutume voulait que le dimanche toute la famille soit réunie mais exceptionnellement, il manquait deux membres, plus Charlie qui était toujours en Roumanie. Fred lançait parfois des regards courroucés à sa sœur mais ne disait rien. Tout le monde était au courant de l'histoire. Ginny s'était excusée auprès de ses parents mais pas auprès de son frère. Molly essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, Arthur ne parlait presque pas et Ginny gardait la tête haute, fermement campée dans ses propos.

- J'ai voulu inviter Hermione mais elle ne répondait à la cheminette, dit Molly pour combler le silence.

- Elle doit être avec Ron, suggéra George avec un léger sourire.

- Je ne crois pas, affirma Ginny.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? Tu lui as aussi monté la tête contre Ron ? Dit Fred, d'un air méchant.

- Ça suffit, trancha Arthur. Le fait est qu'elle ne répondait pas. Elle est peut-être avec Ron ou pas et ça ne nous regarde absolument pas.

Au milieu des Weasley, Harry se sentait gêné que l'on parle ainsi de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il ne voulait pas prendre le parti de l'un ou de l'autre et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble ne le regardait pas, même si au fond, il ne demandait que ça. Il s'était souvent dit que si Ron et Hermione s'avouaient leurs sentiments, cela règleraient beaucoup de leurs problèmes, mais il ne pouvait pas les forcer, non plus. Quant à Ginny, il ne savait pas trop quoi penser et évitait les sujets qui fâchent.

Le déjeuner au Terrier fut alors l'un des plus silencieux. Chacun mangeait dans son coin, essayant de trouver un sujet qui puisse tenir la route et sans fâcher. C'était extrêmement calme et même un peu ennuyeux. Personne n'avait l'habitude.

Pénélope et Percy furent les premiers à partir, au bout d'à peine trois heures. Ils s'étaient fait discrets tout le long du repas, Percy ne voulait pas donner son avis sur ce qui se passait. Il ne donnait d'ailleurs plus vraiment son avis après « l'épisode de Fudge » comme disaient gentiment ses frères, pour éviter de se faire rabrouer. Il ne s'en plaignait pas et s'entendait même mieux avec ses frères. Aujourd'hui, il était en désaccord avec sa petite sœur, mais avait préféré se taire plutôt que d'envenimer les choses et apparemment, il avait bien fait car le sujet semblait sensible.

- Vous partez bien tôt, lui dit sa mère.

- Penny doit se reposer, Maman.

- Oui, je comprends.

Percy salua le reste de la famille, imité par sa femme, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Les jumeaux et leur moitié ne tardèrent pas à faire pareil, laissant Harry, leur sœur et leurs parents seuls. Mais même là, le silence persistait et Harry fut bien content de voir la tête de Shaklebolt dans la cheminée de ses beaux-parents.

- Désolé, de te déranger Arthur, Madame Weasley, salua-t-il. Potter, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant !

- J'arrive.

Harry embrassa Ginny et avec un sourire d'excuse, transplana au Ministère.

_OoO _

Au parc, Julius s'amusait comme un fou, il s'était déjà fait quelques copains de bac à sable et n'arrêtait de glisser du toboggan sous l'œil attentif de Ron qui assis sur un banc, profitait du soleil avec le journal des Sports. Le parc était situé dans une zone magique alors il ne craignait pas d'utiliser la magie pour empêcher Julius de tomber du toboggan quand celui-ci essayait de le descendre la tête la première. Plusieurs mamans avaient eu la même idée que lui et il s'amusait des regards qu'elles lui lançaient. Il y avait une sorte de compassion, qu'il trouvait atroce, car, non, il n'était pas veuf, et d'amusement de voir un jeune homme emmener « son fils » au parc à jeu.

- Julius, n'essaye même pas d'enlever cette casquette.

Le petit soupira, mmécontent de s'être fait prendre, alors que son oncle avait le journal devant lui.

- Comment tu vois ?

- Je vois tout, dit Ron avec un grand sourire, en baissant le journal pour regarder Julius essayer de se balancer sur.

A côté de lui, il entendit un rire cristallin. Une jeune femme brune le regardait en souriant et il se sentit un peu gêné bizarrement.

- Il est rare de voir un père amené son fils ici, dit-elle.

- Oui.

- Ce sont généralement les mamans qui préfèrent le faire.

- Sa mère n'est pas…. elle…

- Oh, je suis désolée.

Mais Ron eut plus l'impression du contraire. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle avait fait exprès d'amener le sujet jusque là.

- C'est pareil pour le père de mon fils, dit-elle.

Il ne rêvait pas, elle était en train de le draguer et il se laissa faire. Finalement, Julius était bénéfique à sa vie sociale. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme on le fait généralement au début. Elle ne lui posa plus de questions trop personnelles, ayant eu l'information principale et il se contentait de suivre le fil de la conversation, amusé par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

- On parle, on parle, et je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Mary.

- Ron. Enchanté.

- De même. Vous ne venez pas souvent ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est la première fois. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps.

Elle allait lui dire autre chose mais Julius arriva en courant vers eux et sauta sur les genoux de Ron en lui demandant quand ils allaient voir Mione.

- Va chercher tes chaussures et on va y aller. C'est une amie et il l'adore, se sentit-il obliger de justifier.

- Une présence féminine est très importante.

- Vous avez raison.

- Si vous voulez, je vous laisse mon adresse. Nos fils ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre, alors…

Il la trouvait bien entreprenante mais ne put rien répliquer car elle lui tendait déjà un petit bout de papier avec son adresse dessus.

- N'hésitez pas à passer.

- D'accord. Au revoir.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou gêné, mais il fourra le papier dans sa poche. A l'entrée du parc, il jeta un sort de nettoyage à Julius pour lui enlever tout le sable qu'il avait sur lui et lui prit la main pour se rendre chez Hermione. Seulement, arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, il n'y avait toujours personne et Ron s'en inquiéta. Il sonna plusieurs fois mais sans succès et allait redescendre avec un Julius déçu quand la porte voisine s'ouvrit.

- Vous êtes un ami de Miss Granger ? Demanda une femme d'un âge avancé.

- Oui, vous savez où elle est ?

- A l'hôpital. J'ai dû appeler une équipe de médicomages d'urgence, tellement elle était mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Ron, plus qu'inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle avait beaucoup de fièvre, des crampes au ventre. Elle m'a juste dit d'appeler des médicomages mais de ne pas rester car elle pense avoir attrapé la scrofulite et à Ste-Mangouste, ils ne laissent entrer que la famille.

- Merci, dit Ron avant de porter Julius qui ne n'avait rien compris et de dévaler les marches pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

* * *

_ A suivre..._

_ PS : Et non, ce n'est de la cruauté de couper là, c'est juste parce que j'en avais marre d'écrire ! _


	8. 7 : A l'hôpital

Chapitre 7

_A l'hôpital _

- Bonjour, je viens voir Hermione Granger.

La réceptionniste lui lança un regard torve avant d'ouvrir son fichier et de chercher le nom demandé. Alors qu'elle avait posé le doigt dessus, elle releva la tête et demanda à Ron s'il était de la famille.

- Bien sûr, vous pensez vraiment que je m'inquièterais autant si c'était pas le cas ?

- Chambre 704, deuxième étage, répondit-elle.

- Merci.

Alors qu'il prenait l'ascenseur, il expliqua à Julius la situation.

- Beaucoup malade ?

- C'est pas très grave, mais elle est beaucoup malade, oui. Allez viens.

Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs blanc à la recherche du numéro 704. au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, un guérisseur l'arrêta.

- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici, Monsieur.

- Mais c'est mon amie qui s'y trouve.

- Peut-être mais elle a la scrofulite et donc elle est contagieuse.

- Je suis vacciné, figurez-vous.

- Je parlais pour lui, dit-elle en désignant Julius. Il est trop jeune pour avoir été vacciné mais il peut l'attraper et ce sera encore plus grave, vous savez.

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là et il faut que je vois Hermione.

- Nous avons une garderie au dernier étage.

Ron hésita un instant mais finit par s'y rendre, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'exposer Julius au microbe. Cela lui prit du temps d'expliquer à Julius que finalement, il ne pouvait pas voir Mione car elle était très malade.

- Mais toi tu peux, bouda-t-il.

- Je suis grand.

- Moi aussi !

- Non, tu es tout petit. Tu restes là sagement et je reviens vite, d'accord ?

- Non, veux pas. Je veux voir Mione.

- Tu ne peux pas la voir, expliqua patiemment Ron. Elle est malade. Je lui ferais un bisou pour toi, si tu veux.

- Non, elle est méssante.

Pour Julius qui ne comprenait pas ce que c'était qu'être malade, c'était dur. Ron devina qu'il croyait qu'Hermione ne voulait pas le voir. A le voir ainsi, Ron eut un pincement, il avait l'air vraiment triste.

- Ecoute, elle t'aime beaucoup, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, elle a mal ici, continua Ron en pointant du doigt le ventre de Julius.

- Elle a mangé du chocolat ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle veut pas que toi aussi, tu attrapes mal au ventre alors tu dois rester là.

De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Avec quelques autres tentatives d'explications vaines, Ron confia le petit garçon à un guérisseuse et repartit en vitesse voir Hermione. quand il entra dans la chambre, un Médicomage était déjà présent et vérifiait sa fiche médicale.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Elle va un peu mieux, la fièvre est tombée, indiqua le Médicomage. Nous avons eu deux autres cas récemment, ça doit peut-être provenir de la nourriture. Je vais aller demander plus de renseignements.

- Peut-être.

Ron jugea le Médicomage qui rassemblait quelques feuilles avant de sortir, d'apparence rien ne clochait mais il semblait, néanmoins, bizarre quand il parlait, comme s'il était un peu ailleurs.

- J'ai eu peur !

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eu ? Tu ne répondais pas à la cheminée, j'ai frappé et sonné à ta porte, je ne sais combien de temps avant que ta voisine sorte et me dise, toute guillerette, que tu es à l'hôpital.

- Ce n'était rien, ça va déjà mieux, sourit Hermione, amusée par l'attitude de son ami. Julius n'a pas pu entré avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, tu es contagieuse et il est trop jeune pour être vacciné. D'ailleurs, pourquoi toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

- Je suis pas née sorcière, dit-elle pour se justifier, et j'ai jamais pensé aux petits vaccins.

- Tu es bête. Tu en as pour combien de temps ?

- Ils veulent me garder une semaine, s'alarma-t-elle soudain, comme si elle avait oublié. Une semaine, tu sais ce que ça représente ? Tu dois leur dire que je vais mieux, que je suis résistante et que s'ils veulent vraiment, je resterais chez moi pour travailler. Mais une semaine ici, ça va pas dans leur tête, ils veulent m'achever !

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire de la mine déconfite de la jeune femme. Elle paniquait à l'idée de pouvoir se reposer pendant quelques jours alors qu'il tuerait pour ça.

- Prendre du repos, Hermione. Tu vas en profiter pour te reposer et comprendre les vertus de ce mot : re-pos.

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, mécontente. Une femme replète entra en tirant un plateau-repas et Hermione implora silencieusement Ron.

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle pour qu'il parle à la guérisseuse.

- Gardez-la bien, Madame. Et qu'elle se repose surtout.

- Bien Monsieur, sourit la guérisseuse.

- Je dois aller récupérer Julius, je passerais te revoir les prochains jours.

- Tu l'embrasses de ma part.

- Oui, et tiens, je dois te faire un bisous de la sienne. Repose-toi bien, dit-il en se penchant pour lui planter un baiser sur le front.

Elle maugréa histoire de et il sortit en même temps que la guérisseuse qui lui avait apporté son repas. Merlin qu'elle allait trouver le temps long.

**OoO **

Les jours suivants, Ron avait finalement revu Mary, la jeune femme du parc. Il avait emmené Julius dans l'espoir de la revoir et l'avait invité à prendre une glace avec les enfants. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes d'offrir une glace à une jolie femme mais c'est tout ce dont il pouvait dans ce parc.

Ron s'entendait bien avec elle, certainement dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas à cacher Julius. Ils avaient longuement parlé et il avait appris qu'elle était veuve. Elle s'était mariée très jeune et la guerre avait emporté son mari, la laissant veuve avec un enfant. Elle essayait depuis peu de refaire sa vie et de laisser le passé derrière. Ron lui avait aussi révélé que Julius était, en réalité, le fils de son frère aîné, mais qu'il en était maintenant le tuteur légal depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle l'avait compris et complimenté car élever un enfant si jeune n'était pas de tout repos. Il s'était sentit flatté.

Le seul problème était Julius. Le petit garçon n'aimait pas Mary et le faisait bien sentir à Ron. Il refusait de jouer avec son fils, John, et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête quand il voyait la jeune femme.

- Sois gentil, Julius, ou je vais devoir me fâcher.

Le petit garçon refusait une fois de plus sortir de sa chambre.

- Je veux pas le parc.

- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes bien y aller d'habitude.

- Je veux Mione.

Ron poussa complètement la porte de la chambre du petit et le trouva assis sur son lit, dos à lui et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

- Ça va pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant et en prenant place à ses côtés.

Ron passa une main sous son menton pour lui relever le visage et constata avec effarement que ses joues étaient mouillées.

- Bah alors bonhomme. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? Dit-il en le prenant sur ses genoux.

- Je veux maman.

Ron ferma les yeux tout en serrant un peu plus le petit contre lui. Il savait bien que ça arriverait à un moment. De toutes façons, il ne voulait pas que Julius oublie ses parents, c'est la raison pour laquelle une photo de Bill et Fleur était posée sur sa table de chevet.

- Elle me manque, renifla-t-il. Et papa.

- A moi aussi, ils me manquent. Je sais que c'est dur. On ira les voir avec Mamie et Papy, si tu veux. On leur offrira de belles fleurs.

- Accord.

- Allez, sèches tes larmes. On va aller au parc.

- Non.

Ron soupira. Finalement, il ne le fera pas changer d'avis.

- Très bien. On va rester ici alors.

**OoO **

- Bonjour.

- Ginny ! Entres. Tu vas bien ?

- Je te retournes la question, sourit la jeune femme.

- J'ai connu mieux. Ils ne veulent rien entendre. Je n'ai même pas le droit de quitter mon lit.

- Ils savent mieux que toi ce dont tu as besoin.

Hermione soupira et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, montrant ainsi son agacement.

- Tu me connais, Ginny. Tu sais à quel point, je peux être désagréable quand je veux, alors je te promets que plus jamais cet hôpital ne voudra de moi à la fin de mon séjour.

Ginny rigola de bon cœur. Elle connaissait le caractère de son amie et ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle mettrait ses paroles à exécution.

- Mais sinon, t'es-tu réconciliée avec ton frère ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non.

- Ginny…

- Je vais pas aller le voir et lui que je m'excuse !

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais très bien que Julius est très heureux avec Ron. Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Ça lui fait du bien à Ron.

- Justement. Julius n'est pas un objet.

- Mais il ne l'utilise pas comme tel, Ginny ! Mais enfin… Je dis ça dans le sens, où il est devenu adulte. Il ne manipule pas Julius, ni rien.

- En tout cas, c'est un bon moyen de drague, lança Ginny dans le seul but de voir la réaction de son amie.

Celle-ci réagit au quart de tour avec un pardon sonore et des grands yeux.

- Julius a parlé d'une certaine maman qu'il a rencontré au parc. Apparemment, le petit ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Hermione, je sais que… mais enfin, je pense vraiment qu'entre mon frère et toi, il pourrait peut-être y avoir moyen.

- Non.

- Tu n'en sais rien.

- Si, justement. On se disputait sans cesse à Poudlard et même maintenant, ça n'a pas tellement changé. Et tu sais très bien, qu'ils nous aient déjà arrivé de passer une nuit ensemble.

- Même récemment, depuis qu'il a Julius ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

- Non, pas depuis longtemps et c'est très bien ainsi. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te prend, je croyais que « mon frère est un abruti fini » était encore en plein dans l'actualité.

- Mouai. Ma mère persiste à penser que tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son fils. Et apparemment, Julius t'apprécie énormément.

- Ginny ne joue les apprenties entremetteuses, s'il te plait. On va se noyer avec de l'eau de rose, si tu continues.

Ginny allait poursuivre mais l'arrivée d'Harry l'en empêcha et soulagea Hermione qui ne se sentait pas la tête à débattre sur un sujet aussi houleux que Ron Weasley. Hermione détourna les yeux en voyant le couple s'embrasser comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois.

- Tu te sens mieux, Hermione ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Assurément mais ces médicomages ne me croient pas.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant lui aussi le caractère de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui demanda ensuite, s'il allait bien, lui aussi. Le travail d'Aurors était moins dur qu'en temps de guerre, mais ce n'était pas non plus les vacances tous les jours. Apparemment, ils auraient retrouvé la trace de Nott. Il y avait eu plusieurs pistes qui n'ont mené nulle part pour l'instant, mais certaines n'ayant pas encore été explorées, ils cherchaient encore.

Quand Ginny et Harry la quittèrent, Hermione ressassa ses pensées noires. A part, l'épisode, où elle avait vu Ron prendre un verre avec une jeune inconnue, il ne semblait plus draguer autant. De moins, elle le pensait bel et bien célibataire. Le voir avec Julius, passer du temps avec eux deux avaient réveillé en elle des sentiments dont elle avait espéré être débarrassée. Ron était exaspérant, chiant, grognon, mais il avait en lui quelque chose qui l'avait toujours attiré. De plus, il n'était plus cette adolescent horripilant qui l'avait agacé pendant toute sa scolarité, il était une jeune homme fort agréable à regarder et maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'elle était bien une fille.

Elle tenta de se convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi. Au moins, cette jeune femme savait-elle s'y faire avec les enfants. Hermione se promit que lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital, elle reprendrait une vie normale, n'incluant ni Ron, ni Julius. C'était trop pesant pour elle, sinon.

* * *

_A suivre..._

_Je sens que certaines ont encore des envies de meurtre à mon égard. Désolée mais c'est la dure loi de la fanfic, l'auteur est maître de son texte :)  
_

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et encore désolée du retard pour cette fic, je fais de mon mieux. Pas le temps de lister les revieweurs mais j'ai répondu à tout le monde et c'est le principal. _

_Bisous_

_Twinzie_


	9. 8 : Mises au point

Et bien, il y aura un _autre _chapitre après celui-ci. J'espère l'avoir fini avant la fin du mois, mais ça semble relativement mal parti, même si grâce à _chaton wealsey_, les axes sont en place, il ne reste plus que le temps à trouver.

Je remercie _Anacofleb _pour son bêtareading et sa review et puis les autres revieweuses : malilite, aylala, chaton weasley, Virg05, ju2046, mstl, AMINTHEiTA, Lilli-Puce, Lil'Ashura et melusyn.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8

_Mise au point _

A la fin de son séjour à l'hôpital, Hermione n'étant plus contagieuse, Julius pouvait venir la voir. Il était tellement heureux quand Ron lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « vite, vite, vite » pour que Ron se dépêche, ce qui le faisait bien rire. Ils étaient passés lui acheter un joli bouquet de fleurs avant d'aller à l'hôpital que Julius avait lui-même composé avec des roses de différentes couleurs. Le petit garçon devint encore plus intenable lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il courait partout sans même savoir où se trouvait la chambre de la jeune femme.

- Julius, attends-moi.

- Mione !

- Oui. C'est par ici. Juste là. Vas-y.

Il lui indiqua la porte et le laissa entrer tout seul.

- Coucou, claironna Julius en entrant et en surprenant ainsi Hermione.

- Salut toi.

Il se précipita vers elle et grimpa sur le lit aidé par Ginny qui était, elle aussi, venue rendre visite à la jeune femme. Julius embrassa très fort Mione puis sa tante quand Ron entra. Il se figea en voyant sa sœur à qui il n'avait pas reparlé depuis un moment.

- Salut, sourit Hermione.

- Salut. Tu vas mieux ?

- Bonjour Ron, lui dit Ginny.

- Salut.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Et bien, je vais vous laisser. On se revoit demain, dit-elle à l'intention d'Hermione.

- D'accord. Embrasse Harry pour moi.

Une fois Ginny sortie, Hermione sermonna légèrement Ron.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Elle pourrait s'excuser.

- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione qui tenait toujours Julius contre elle.

Le petit affichait un grand sourire, heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir Mione. Celui-ci lui demanda quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait sortir et elle lui annonça, toute contente, qu'elle serait libre en début d'après-midi après un dernier bilan de santé.

- Et que faites-vous de beau, sinon ?

- Pas grand chose, c'est le week-end alors…

- Ginny m'a informé que tu avais rencontré une jeune femme, tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Malgré son air décontracté, il n'en était rien, elle était plutôt triste.

- Oh ! Je vois, souffla Ron, désarmé par cette nouvelle. J'aurais dû te le dire avant qu'elle le fasse, surtout que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un drame si elle me l'a dit, j'ose espérer que je l'aurais bien su à un moment de toutes façons. C'est sérieux ?

- Si par sérieux, tu te demandes si nous avons sauté le pas, alors non, ce n'est pas sérieux.

- Je ne te demandais pas autant de détails, Ron. Tu as un nouveau copain pour jouer, alors ? Demanda-t-elle à Julius.

- Nan. Je l'aime pas. Et la dame, elle est moche.

Hermione se rendit effectivement compte que le petit garçon n'appréciait vraiment pas la jeune femme, comme Ginny lui avait dit.

- Julius !

- Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça, tu sais.

- M'en fiche. J'l'aime pas.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron, celui-ci fixait Julius qui s'accrochait à elle. Il avait le visage inexpressif.

- Ça lui passera, murmura Hermione à l'intention de Ron, alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Et toi, des nouvelles ?

- Et bien, ce n'est pas en étant coincée dans cette chambre que j'ai pu rencontrer quelqu'un mais au moins, je suis en pleine forme, sourit-elle. Et je n'ai pas de travail en retard car mon chef m'a fait remplacer pour cette semaine alors tout va bien.

Ron sourit, même s'il ne paraissait pas tout à fait à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'Hermione serait déjà au courant de sa rencontre avec Marie alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis une petite semaine.

- Et toi, tu as des choses intéressantes à me dire ? Demanda-t-elle à Julius.

- Il a surtout été grognon toute la semaine et n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

- Oh ! Tu me racontes ?

- J'ai planté des fleurs avec Papy. On fait un trou parterre, on a mis des petites graines dedans et on a mit plein d'eau. Papy dit que ça va grandir, mais y'a toujours rien.

- Il faut attendre, ton Papy a raison, ça va donner de jolies fleurs comme celles que tu viens de me donner.

Julius redressa la tête pour la regarder et lui adresser un immense sourire.

- Je vais devoir y aller, je dois passer au Ministère signer des papiers pour un match. On reviendra te chercher, si tu veux.

- Merci, mais Ginny s'est déjà proposée.

- Très bien.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Ron. Elle me l'a demandé avant toi, je ne pouvais pas refuser et je ne savais même pas que tu viendrais. C'est vrai, je t'ai vu une seule fois cette semaine, alors, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir attendu.

- Je t'avais dis que j'allais repasser.

- Et bien Ginny est venue avant.

Ron soupira, décidément, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment qu'il avait passé avec Hermione.  
Et le plus dur était encore à venir, car Julius refusait obstinément de suivre le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Hermione, malgré les promesses de celle-ci de venir le voir dès que possible. Il s'accrochait à sa chemise de nuit avec toute la force que ses petits bras lui permettaient et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Julius, écoute-moi.

- Non, je veux rester ici.

- Dès que je suis rentrée chez moi, je viens te voir par la cheminée, d'accord ?

- Nan.

- Julius, s'il te plait.

- On ira la voir, ce soir, si tu veux, tenta Ron, à son tour.

- Nan.

- Je vais le garder dans ce cas.

- Hors de question. On ne va pas céder à son caprice.

- Ce n'est rien, Ron. Je t'assure et puis c'est aussi égoïste de ma part. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Je vais demander aux médicomages s'ils peuvent m'apporter un deuxième plateau-repas. Et le bilan ne durera pas longtemps. Il pourra même rester dans la pièce. Prends ta journée.

Voyant son air enjoué, Ron n'insista pas et les quitta après avoir fait promettre à Julius d'être très sage. Le petit retrouva vite le sourire et parla avec Hermione, lui racontant sa semaine dans les moindres détails.

_OoO_

Ron rentra chez lui après sa visite au Ministère. Il ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour profiter du beau temps et rangea un peu ce qui traînait quand on frappa à sa porte. Il hésita à aller ouvrir, ne voulant pas de compagnie mais se résolut finalement. Sans surprise il découvrit Mary, tout sourire et surtout toute seule.

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, oui. Et toi ?

- Il fait beau, John est chez sa tante, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir te voir. Julius n'est pas là ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux.

Ron n'avait pas le même air enjoué qu'elle. Au contraire, il aurait peut-être préféré que Julius soit là. Il sentit les bras de la jeune femme s'enrouler autour de son cou et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Comme s'il s'agissait d'une de ses conquêtes d'avant Julius, il ne ressentit rien. Après tout, Mary était mignonne, intelligente, douce, mais elle n'avait pas le goût du risque, comme si avec elle, Ron savait d'ors et déjà que tout serait planifié. Elle saurait s'occuper de Julius, faire les courses sans avoir besoin de conseils extérieurs, tenir une maison, être disponible quand il le faudrait. Et elle était peut-être un petit peu trop entreprenante également. Quand il sentit des mains s'agité autour de sa ceinture, Ron s'arrêta.

- Attends. Tu ne vas pas un peu vite ?

- Pourquoi ? J'ai confié mon fils à sa tante, exprès en priant que tu n'aies pas Julius avec toi, justement parce que j'ai envie de ça.

- On se connaît depuis une semaine, Mary.

- Et alors, tu attends souvent plus longtemps toi ?

- C'est différent maintenant que j'ai Julius.

- Et bien il n'est pas là alors laisse-toi faire.

- Non.

Ron détacha ses bras et recula.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie.

- Mais à quoi tu joues ?

- Quand j'ai envie d'un homme, généralement il ne se fait pas prier.

- Désolé, mais ça marche pas comme ça. Je veux dire, et ton fils, hein ?

- Il n'est pas au courant.

De l'entendre, ça le dégoûtait. Elle prenait son plaisir avant celui de son fils. Elle le mettait à droite et à gauche pour aller prendre du bon temps avec un homme. Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait cru.

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, j'ai encore pas mal de travail aujourd'hui. On se revoit plus tard.

Ignorant son air outré, Ron la poussa vers la sortie et referma la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, à elle de s'être jeté sur lui comme ça et à lui d'avoir refusé.

_OoO_

De leur côté, Hermione et Julius ne virent pas le temps passer. Julius avait réussi à charmer tout le personnel de l'hôpital et Hermione avait fini de faire son sac. Ils descendirent pour qu'elle puisse signer son autorisation de sortie et attendre Ginny. Dans le hall de Ste-Mangouste, Julius ne lâchait pas non plus Hermione. Il était dans ses bras, blotti contre elle et la jeune femme se sentait un peu gênée de cette position. Beaucoup de personnes les regardaient et Hermione devinait aisément ce qu'ils pensaient.

Le petit garçon la regardait en souriant et elle dût sentir son regard puisqu'elle baissa à son tour les yeux vers lui. Il lui fit penser à Ron, quand ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'il la regardait avec son sourire à la fois espiègle et timide parce qu'il n'avait pas fait son devoir et qu'il hésitait à lui demander le sien.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, toi, déclara alors Julius de but en blanc.

Hermione fut plus touchée qu'elle ne l'aurait dû par ces paroles et sourit encore plus, lui répondant qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Ginny se fit légèrement attendre et Julius commençait à s'impatienter, bougeant dans tous les sens et commençant à avoir faim.

- Regarde, elle arrive, glissa Hermione à l'oreille de Julius qui se redressa instantanément.

La jeune femme s'excusa pour son retard, grommelant contre l'épicier moldu.

- Jamais plus je n'écouterais Harry et ses idées foireuses. Non mais quelle idée de m'envoyer du côté moldu pour faire des courses.

Hermione rigola devant l'air indigné de Ginny tandis que Julius ne comprenait pas un mot de la conversation.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Ginny, Harry les attendait en souriant de voir sa femme si énervée. D'ailleurs, elle lui passa devant sans même l'embrasser, ce qui amusa Hermione.

- Salut bonhomme. Ça va ?

- Oui, répondit Julius.

- Et toi ? Demanda Harry en s'adressant à Hermione.

- Mieux, merci.

Ginny les laissa pour aller préparer le dîner et refusa catégoriquement l'aide d'Hermione en la chassant de la cuisine.

- Elle a l'air très en forme, ta femme ?

- Ouais, souffla Harry, pas très enthousiaste.

- Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous ? S'inquiéta alors Hermione.

- Si. C'est juste l'histoire avec Ron. Elle ne veut pas s'excuser, j'ai beau lui dire qu'elle a été méchante, elle dit qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, mais du coup, je ne vois même plus mon meilleur ami.

- Elle a toujours été butée mais je pense qu'elle est plus jalouse qu'autre chose.

- Mais je comprends pas pourquoi. Elle n'a aucune raison de jalouser Ron.

- La solution, c'est de lui faire un enfant, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry regarda brusquement Hermione, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, son amie semblait très sérieuse.

- C'est évident, Harry. Elle veut avoir un enfant.

Harry m'y quelques minutes à avaler la nouvelle. Finalement, il aurait dû en parler à Hermione bien avant, ça lui aurait évité les nuits sur le canapé.

- Ce n'est pas la solution la plus simple, souffla-t-il.

- Harry, Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, mais des moments, je me dis que Ron et son côté bêta ont vraiment déteint sur toi. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez un jeune couple et qu'elle te demandait de lui faire un enfant après deux mois de vie commune. C'est ta femme.

Harry reste silencieux et secoua la tête. Ça semblait insensé et pourtant si compréhensible.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à t'entraîner, lui sourit Hermione.

- Hermione !

- Quoi ?

- Tu… Tu as vu ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui, sourit-elle toujours. Et je retire mes propos d'avant. En vieillissant, tu es plus empoté que Ron en fait.

_OoO_

Alors qu'il sortait de son appartement pour aller chercher Julius, Ron percuta Mary. La jeune femme semblait plus timide et réservée que tout à l'heure et il ne sut s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou non. Il avait réfléchi et finalement fréquenter la jeune femme n'était plus aussi attrayant qu'au début, surtout après avoir vu son vrai visage.

- Je peux entrer un instant ?

- Tu tombes mal, je dois aller chercher Julius.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais ça me gênerait d'avoir à parler sur le palier.

Avec un léger soupir, Ron s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé.

- Il a raison, dit soudain Mary.

- Pardon ?

- Julius. Il a raison de te dire ce qu'il en pense. Tu ne peux pas faire ta vie en fonction de la sienne mais l'inverse est également valable. Il aime beaucoup cette jeune femme et apparemment toi aussi. Nous ne sommes pas allés plus loin que des baisers et si je regarde ta réaction de cette après-midi, nous n'irons jamais plus loin. Alors, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'arrêter là.

- Tu le prends relativement bien.

- Mon mari était amoureux d'une autre femme quand je l'ai rencontré mais j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour le garder et John est là, en partie parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Je n'ai pas le courage de me battre encore une fois alors que ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes vu la manière dont tu en parles. Je suis désolée pour cet après-midi mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net. On se reverra au parc, dit-elle en se levant et en laissant là un Ron désarmé.

Le jeune homme mit quelques instants avant de reprendre ses esprits, mais au final, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce problème-là était réglé, il ne restait plus que celui d'Hermione. Mary avait raison, il avait beau parlé librement avec elle, c'était chaque fois un peu plus dur de rester indifférent quand il l'entendait parler de tel ou tel homme qui lui avait fait du charme au Ministère, ou qu'il l'avait carrément invité à dîner. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle ressente également ce malaise quand c'était lui qui lui parlait de ses conquêtes, car cela lui rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Il attrapa sa veste et se rendit dans l'immeuble de la jeune femme, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair dès ce soir.

* * *

_Suite et fin bientôt (j'espère)_


	10. 9 : Eclaircissements

Et voilà le dernier chapitre, un peu plus en retard que prévu, malheureusement, je n'ai plus autant de temps que je le voudrais pour écrire.

chaton weasley, ta fic est finie. Je sais ce que tu penses de la fin et non, je l'ai pas changé car Hermione l'a attendu trop longtemps :)

Un grand merci à ma beta anacofleb qui traqué mes fautes.

Et un autre merci à chaton weasley, aylala, melusyn, Lilli-Puce, mstl, virg05, Earenya, Lil'Ashura, bisounours666, laure, alice et mary, tonkie et manon (merci du message mais ça ne servait à rien de me harceler pour que je poste la suite. Je n'ai encore jamais abandonné une fic et si je ne poste pas, c'est que je ne peux pas passer mon temps à écrire et me le répéter ne me donnera pas du temps en plus. Il faut donc savoir faire preuve de patience) pour leurs reviews.

* * *

Chapitre 9 

Eclaircissements

La soirée qu'Hermione passa chez Harry et Ginny lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle ne pensa à rien et surtout pas à Ron. Elle s'était amusée tout au long de la soirée aux dépends de son meilleur ami qui ne cessait de fixer sa femme d'un œil étrange alors que celle-ci ne quittait pas Julius d'une semelle, étant à ses petits soins. Cependant, les bâillements à répétition du petit garçon rappelèrent à Hermione qu'elle ne devait pas trop s'attarder.

- Je vais aller ramener Julius chez Ron, déclara Hermione à l'intention de ses amis en se levant.

- Non, pas tout de suite, contesta Julius. Encore un petit peu.

- Tu es fatigué.

- Non, répliqua-t-il vivement, mais un bâillement vint le trahir et il regarda Hermione, vaincu.

Ginny et Harry étaient amusés de la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Le petit était vraiment têtu.

- Il prend le caractère de Fleur, je crois, dit Harry.

- Avec le charme de Bill, soupira Hermione. Il s'y prend tellement bien que même Molly a du mal à lui résister.

Ginny approuva et partit chercher le manteau de ses invités dans la pièce à côté.

- Il se plait bien avec toi, murmura Harry à Hermione, une fois sa femme partie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Ne feins pas de ne pas comprendre. Julius t'adore.

- Harry, tu t'engages sur le mauvais chemin.

- En tout cas, je trouve normal qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup la femme que fréquente Ron. Il est habitué à toi. Depuis que ses parents sont décédés, Ron et toi avez toujours été près de lui. Il considère Ron comme un père de substitution, et toi certainement comme sa mère. Et je parle très sérieusement Hermione. Il aura besoin de toi.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, prête à répliquer, mais les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge car Ginny revint dans le salon et tous deux savaient que le sujet serait sensible avec elle. Elle leur tendit leurs manteaux que Julius enfila de mauvaise grâce.

- Allez, on y va, nous deux.

- On va chez toi ?

- Non, chez tonton.

- Moi veux dormir avec toi.

- Non, Trésor, je dois te ramener chez Ron, il va s'inquiéter sinon.

Grimpant dans ses bras après avoir embrassé sa tante et son oncle, Julius s'accrochait fortement au cou d'Hermione. Celle-ci salua à son tour ses deux amis et sortit pour transplaner jusque chez Ron.

Portant toujours Julius dans ses bras, elle monta difficilement les marches de l'immeuble. Le petit garçon était étrangement silencieux et Hermione remarqua qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. De plus, la jeune femme était un peu inquiète, elle ne savait pas si Ron allait bien le prendre qu'elle ramène le petit aussi tard.

Cependant, arrivée devant l'appartement de son ami, Hermione toqua plusieurs fois sans avoir de réponses.

- Il est pas là ? Demanda Julius, d'une voix légèrement endormie.

- Non, soupira Hermione.

- Alors je peux dormir chez toi !

Hermione sentit son sourire contre sa gorge et s'amusa de voir que même fatigué, Julius ne perdait pas le nord. Elle aussi sentait la fatigue l'envahir, aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas attendre plus longtemps et redescendit pour transplaner librement.

L'avantage de pouvoir transplaner chez soi, c'est qu'Hermione arriva juste devant sa porte et donc elle n'eut pas à monter les marches avec Julius dans le bras. D'ailleurs, elle sentait que demain, elle aurait mal au dos, mine de rien, Julius n'était pas si léger que ça.

- Hep, doucement !

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un devant sa porte. C'était Ron. En atterrissant, la jeune femme qui ne voyait pas grand chose avec Julius dans les bras après percuter Ron qui l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne chute.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? S'exclama-t-elle, en ce remettant de sa peur, tandis que Julius passait dans les bras de son oncle, non sans un grognement.

- Je pourrais très bien te demander la même chose. Non mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est !

- Nous étions chez ta sœur et Harry. Et ne cries pas si fort, tu vas réveilles les voisins.

Elle les fit entrer dans l'appartement et referma la porte alors que Julius sautait des bras de Ron.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué, toi ?

- Nan, répondit Julius qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Ron lança un regard à Hermione mais la jeune femme l'ignora.

- Je suis passée chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas, lui dit-elle d'un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Je fais le pied de grue devant ta porte depuis une heure.

Il exagérait, mais n'en avait que faire. Il était énervé qu'elle soit rentrée aussi tard parce qu'elle avait Julius avec elle mais surtout parce qu'il avait une chose importante à lui dire et qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

- Il n'a qu'à dormir ici, si tu veux ? Lui demanda Hermione en désignant Julius assis sur le canapé qui luttait toujours pour rester éveillé.

- Et il va dormir où ? Sur le canapé ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi cynique. Ce n'est pas lui qui va prendre de la place dans mon lit. Et puis ça te laisse la nuit de libre.

La tension montait considérablement et Ron se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux essayer de calmer le jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Moi, je veux faire dodo avec Miooooooooone, bailla Julius.

- Très bien, soupira Ron.

Il regarda le petit se mettre plus à son aise sur le canapé et virer ses chaussures avant de fermer les yeux, puis il tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui visiblement attendait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Ron.

- Je n'ai rien, voyons.

- Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Tu es puéril, Ron. Si tu t'inquiète pour Julius, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne craint rien et si tu veux, je te le ramène chez toi demain matin.

- Ce n'est pas ça, se défendit-il. En fait, j'aurais voulu te parler. Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vraiment vu tous les deux.

- D'accord. Je vais mettre Julius dans mon lit avant. Tu n'as qu'à faire du café si tu en veux.

Il acquiesça et la regarda d'abord porter le petit dans sa chambre avant de se diriger dans la minuscule cuisine de la jeune femme. Le temps de trouver de quoi faire le café et aussi un truc à se mettre sous la dent, Hermione revenait déjà dans la cuisine.

- Déjà ? S'étonna Ron.

- Je lui ai enlevé son pantalon et son pull. Il dort déjà comme un loir. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

- Oui, j'ai aussi fouillé dans tes placards.

- Ce n'est rien. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Hermione semblait pressée, angoissée surtout. Elle ne voulait pas entendre Ron se justifier sur la jeune femme qu'il fréquentait, ça ne la regardait pas. Elle respira profondément ne voulant pas montrer à Ron son mécontentement et surtout sa jalousie. Elle était consciente que, même sans avoir vu cette Marie, elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser avec elle. Elle connaissait assez bien les goûts de Ron en matière de femmes pour l'imaginer grande blonde et pulpeuse, et elle détestait cette vision.

Hermione était tellement partie dans ses pensées, à savoir comment elle allait se comporter pour paraître naturelle et joyeuse, qu'elle mit du temps à se rendre compte que Ron bougeait les lèvres devant elle mais qu'elle n'entendait aucun son.

- Donc voilà, c'est fini, termina-t-il.

Mince ! Qu'est-ce qui était fini ? Ron ne voulait plus la voir ?

- J'aurais pensé que ça t'aurait fait plaisir, insista-t-il devant son manque de réaction.

- Et bien… c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

Sans qu'Hermione puisse l'expliquer, Ron sembla déçu. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'elle se révolte, qu'elle proteste. C'était bien cette femme qui l'avait forcé à rompre tout contact avec elle.

- Tu sais Ron, tu fais ce que tu as envie de faire. Je suivrais ton choix.

- Ce que j'ai envie de faire ? Répéta-t-il.

- Oui. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaite et je serais d'accord avec tes choix.

- Si je te dis que j'ai envie qu'on fasse l'amour maintenant, ça veut dire que tu vas me sauter dans les bras ? Demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux car il n'était pas dupe, l'attitude d'Hermione la trahissait. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté et même si ça l'énervait, il décida d'en jouer un peu pour l'embarrasser.

Les propos de Ron firent leurs effets et Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, se posant mille et une questions de plus.

- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ron en mettant fin à son supplice.

- Bien sûr que si ! Protesta-t-elle vivement.

- Alors qu'ai-je dit ?

- Tu as parlé de la femme que tu fréquentes.

- Que je fréquentais ! Tu n'as pas écouté.

Hermione ne répondit pas, les battements de son cœur avaient commencé à battre plus fort et elle regardait Ron intensément pour l'inciter à poursuivre car elle ne pouvait décidément pas se contenter de ce petit morceau de phrase qu'il venait de lâcher. Cependant les secondes s'écoulaient et Ron gardait délibérément la bouche close, si bien qu'elle craqua avant.

- Tu n'es plus avec elle ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été.

- Ron, gronda-t-elle.

- C'est la vérité. Si tu prenais la peine d'écouter quand je te parle, tu le saurais. J'ai longuement réfléchi ces derniers jours et finalement, ma relation avec Mary n'a pas été sans intérêt.

Hermione se raidit, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je pourrais te sortir l'excuse que Julius t'adore et qu'il a besoin d'une présence féminine, mais en fait, c'est surtout moi qui ai besoin de toi.

Hermione le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, le cerveau déconnecté.

- Ça signifie que je t'aime, Hermione, ajouta-t-il, craignant qu'elle n'ait pas compris, au vu de sa réaction.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, comme il lui avait ironiquement demandé précédemment, Hermione bondit du canapé et vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en emprisonnant son visage de ses deux mains. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche, mais il répondit volontiers à son baiser, en posant ses mains sur sa taille.

- J'en conclus que tu n'es pas contre, dit-il en se détachant légèrement d'elle.

Elle lui sourit en guise de réponse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais et puis, je pense qu'on va faire plus d'un heureux.

- A commencer par le petit garçon qui dort dans mon lit.

Ron soupira, l'air soudain désespéré et Hermione se tendit, ayant eu peur de dire une bêtise.

- Tu crois que je peux le porter et le mettre sur ton canapé ?

- Ron !

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment. Il est confortable, non ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne vais pas faire dormir Julius sur le canapé pour que tu puisses assouvir tes désirs.

- Et les tiens, sourit-il, d'un air malicieux.

Elle ne nia pas et se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. C'était tellement bon et elle l'avait attendu si longtemps.

OoO

Blottie contre Ron, Hermione dormait bien, son rêve était agréable et les bras de Ron autour d'elle, lui tenaient chaud. Dans son rêve, elle sourit et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour faire monter Julius qui tirait sur la couette, voulant rester avec eux. Seulement, Hermione se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas un rêve, quelqu'un tirait vraiment sur sa chemise.

Elle émit un grognement étouffé et ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Julius tout sourire qui lui tendait les bras.

Repoussant doucement le bras de Ron, Hermione le prit sur elle et Julius cala sa tête dans son cou. Bizarrement, la jeune femme ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait, néanmoins à sa place. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la respiration de Julius se faire plus régulière et elle sut qu'il s'était rendormi, elle, n'en avait plus envie. Elle était parfaitement réveillée et songea à ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours. Ron et elle n'étaient pas un couple ordinaire. Le mot « couple » la fit, d'ailleurs, sourire. Il y a encore quelques semaines, jamais plus elle n'aurait pensé que ce mot pouvait s'appliquer pour eux deux. Elle savait que Ron n'accepterait pas qu'elle reste dans son appartement, il voudrait qu'ils soient ensemble maintenant et il n'aurait aucun mal à convertir Julius à ses idées. Elle s'inclinerait et pendant quelques temps, ils vivraient tous les trois dans l'appartement de Ron, en attendant de trouver un endroit plus adapté pour leur petite famille. Elle se doutait qu'Harry serait heureux de voir se réaliser ce qu'il espérait depuis Poudlard, quant à Molly, Hermione n'osa pas imaginer sa réaction. Tout le monde serait ravi pour eux et pour Julius qui avait exprimé ses désirs vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Ils étaient le couple que tout le monde attendait.

Souriant et passant son bras autour de la taille du Julius, Hermione referma les yeux, savourant son nouveau bonheur. Même le canapé, désormais trop petit pour trois, et sa position devenue moins confortable, n'entameraient pas sa bonne humeur.

OoO

Toute la matinée, Ron avait été aux petits soins pour elle, Julius n'avait pas cessé de sourire et le cœur d'Hermione faisait des bonds formidables dans sa poitrine.

Faire prendre un bain à Julius avait été une rude épreuve, tellement celui-ci prenait plaisir à éclabousser la jeune femme. Quand ce fut au tour d'Hermione de filer prendre sa douche, Ron s'était faufilé en douce dans la salle de bain, sans gêne aucune, mais fut vite déçu de la voir déjà revêtue d'une serviette.

- Ce n'est pas juste, grogna-t-il. Je me suis pourtant dépêché d'habiller Julius.

Hermione rit doucement, mais ne se laissa pas faire quand il essaya de l'amadouer pour un câlin, lui rappelant qu'il avait promis à Julius de l'emmener au zoo, tout ça pour que le petit garçon puisse lui laisser Hermione pour lui seule un petit peu. Car trop heureux de voir son tonton embrasser Mione, le petit garçon ne l'avait pas quitté de la matinée.

- C'est ma Mione, avait-il crié quand Ron avait embrassé la jeune femme.

- Et c'est ma chérie.

Julius avait juste demandé « c'était quoi une chérie » et avait accepté de lâcher la jeune femme quand Ron lui avait parlé de lions, tigres et autres grosses bêtes qu'il verrait au zoo s'il était bien sage et laissait Mione tranquille.

- Souette !

Le soir, Ron avait prévenu Molly qu'ils viendraient dîner chez eux, insistant sur le fait que Julius et lui avait une surprise pour elle. Etrangement, Hermione s'était légèrement sentie mal à l'aise, même si elle n'avait rien à craindre puisqu'hormis Harry, Molly était une des personnes les plus acharnées à mettre Ron et elle ensemble.

- Tu lui fais que des bisous, dit Julius alors que Ron se penchait vers Hermione. Tu as dit qu'on allait au zoo. Je veux voir les lions.

- Mais on va les voir !

- Tout suite !

- Oui, rigola Ron devant l'empressement de Julius.

Celui-ci sourit et courut vers Hermione pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras avant de quitter l'appartement et de transplaner du côté moldu. Le soleil brillait. Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille et Hermione se sentit heureuse d'avoir enfin ses bras pour elle seule.

FIN (définitive)


End file.
